Die Weihnachtsgeschichte
by Alanis
Summary: Der Geizhals Severus Snape macht in der Weihnachtsnacht Bekanntschaft mit einem cholerischen Geist, einer äußerst wohlerzogenen Ritterüstung, einem Haufen singender Mistelzeige und anderen bekloppten Typen. Frei nach C. Dickens
1. Humbug!

So, nach einer kleinen Pause geht es jetzt endlich mal weiter im Programm. Dafür war ich in der Zwischenzeit fleißig und habe neben einem Ratgeber zum Auberginenanbau auch meinen ersten Mehrteiler verfasst. Oder zumindest den größten Teil davon… Diesem...äh…nennen wir es ‚Werk' liegt die überaus bekannte und ungefähr 375 Mal verfilmte Weihnachtsgeschichte von Charles Dickens zugrunde, der wahrscheinlich mit Schallgeschwindigkeit im Grab rotieren würde, könnte er das hier lesen.

Die Weihnachtsgeschichte

Ein Drama in 5 Akten

Anmerkung: dem ungeübten Leser wird vielleicht der Erzählstil ein wenig abstrus erscheinen, doch beim näheren Hinsehen wird man erkennen, dass es sich um eine Mischung aus normaler Erzählung und Theaterstück handelt. Die Rahmenhandlung wird von einem allwissenden Erzähler (also mir, Muahahahaha!) erzählt, während die wörtliche Rede inklusive einiger Regieanweisungen in Dialogform verfasst ist, damit nicht auf schnellen Wortwitz und dumme Bemerkungen  verzichtet werden muss. Wenn dazu noch zunehmender Mond ist und der Mars im 5. Haus steht, kann es sein, dass beim Lesen kleine grüne Männchen erscheinen. So, jetzt ist doch schon gleich alles viel übersichtlicher. 

Prolog

Es ist eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass auf den Frühling der Sommer, auf den Sommer der Herbst und auf den Herbst der Winter folgt. Daher war auch niemand wirklich überrascht, als es sich in diesem Jahr genauso verhielt und sobald der erste Schnee gefallen war, weihnachtete es fröhlich vor sich hin.

Überall war man bereits emsig mit Weihnachtsvorbereitungen beschäftigt; die Fenster waren prachtvoll mit Lichtern und goldenen Sternen geschmückt, die Kinder tollten voller Vorfreude ausgelassen herum und ein süßlicher Duft von frischgebackenen Lebkuchen zog durch die winterlichen Straßen.

Jedermann freute sich auf Weihnachten. Bis auf einen Menschen. Seit seiner Kindheit hasste Severus Snape Weihnachten, so wie er alles hasste, was auch nur annähernd mit Fröhlichkeit zutun hatte. Er war ein kaltherziger, reicher Mann und sein Herz war von Geiz erfüllt. Er beutete die Armen aus, schikanierte seine Schüler und der Nikolaus hatte ihm seit Jahren nichts anderes als eine Rute und ein Stück Kohle gebracht und früher war er immer als letzter in die Sportmannschaft gewählt worden. 

Wenn er auf der Straße auftauchte, holten die Mütter ihre Kinder ins Haus, die aufdringlichen Staßenpantomimen nahmen Reißaus und wo er ging und stand, begannen ständig irgendwelche Lebensmittel von seiner Schlechtigkeit zu singen.

So war auch an diesem Tag. Es war nicht irgendein Tag, sondern der Tag des Heiligen Abends. 

1. Akt

_Snape geht wehenden Umhangs durch die geschmückten Korridore Hogwarts'_

Mistelzweige: *helle Stimmen*„Stiii-hille Naaacht, heiiiilige Naaacht"

Snape: „Weihnachten! Humbug!"

Mistelzweige: „Aaaalles schläääft"

Snape: „Nichts als kommerzielle Ausbeutung und heuchlerische Fröhlichkeit."

Mistelzweige: „Einsam waaacht."

Snape: „Man schenkt sich Stricksocken und Barbiepuppen und vergisst dabei völlig die eigentliche Bedeutung dieses Festes. Die ganze Wärme und Nächstenliebe kommt völlig zu kurz."

Ritterrüstung: *höflich*„Ich mische mich ja nur ungern ein, aber ich habe eben gezwungenermaßen Ihren kleinen Monolog mitgehört und möchte bemerken, dass solche Worte für den Bösewicht dieses Stückes ein wenig unpassend sind." 

Snape: *hält inne* „Oh. Wie ungeschickt von mir. Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Weihnachten! Humbug! Nichts als übertriebene Gefühlsduselei und Geldverschwendung. Kein Wunder, dass manche Leute nie zu Geld kommen, wenn sie selbst ihrer Katze ein Festtagsmenü von Sheba kaufen. Oder ihrem Hund Chappi-Weihnachtsfutter. Oder die Coca Cola Dosen mit Weihnachtsmotiven. Oder Milka Weihnachtsmänner aus feinster Alpenmilch Schokolade. Oder-"

Ritterrüstung: „Es tut mir Leid, Sie schon wieder unterbrechen zu müssen, aber glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie es mit dem Product Placing ein bisschen übertreiben?"

Snape: „Nein, finde ich nicht!"

Mistelzweige: „Nuur das trauuute hochheilige Paaar"

Snape: *guckt nach oben* „Und ihr hört gefälligst mit diesem Gejaule auf!"

Mistelzweige: *beleidigt* „Nein, das werden wir nicht! Wenn Ihnen unser Gesang nicht gefällt, können Sie ja gehen."

Snape: „Wie denn? Ihr seid ja im ganzen Schloss verteilt?"

Mistelzweige: „Hooolder Knaabe im lockigen Haaar"

Snape: *verzweifelt* könnt ihr nicht wenigstens was Anderes singen?!"

Mistelzweige: *nach kurzer Beratung* „We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine!" 

Snape: "Nein! Keine Oldies!"

Ritterrüstung: "Also ich mag ja Oldies an sich recht gerne."

Snape und Mistelzweige: „Du hältst dich da raus!"

Mistelzweige: „Was sollen wir dann singen?"

Ritterrüstung: „Wie wär's mit was von Abba?"

Mistelzweige: „Au ja! You are the dancing queeeen"

Snape: "He! Das ist auch ein Oldie!"

Mistelzweige: „Young and sweeeet"

Ritterrüstung: "Only seventeeeen!"

Snape: „Gaaah! Das ist ja nicht zum Aushalten!"

_Hält__ sich die Ohren zu und rennt so schnell er kann in Richtung seiner Privatgemächer_

_Snapes Wohnung_

_Er stürmt hinein, knallt die Tür hinter sich zu und lehnt sich erschöpft dagegen_

Snape: „Ich hasse Weihnachten!"

_Es klopft_

Snape: *öffnet die Tür* „Ja?"

Lockhart: *grinst* „Ha, ha, hallo Severus! Sie kleiner Weihnachtsmuffel! Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich Sie sicherlich bekehren kann und habe Ihnen einen ganz wundervollen Kranz mitgebracht!"

_Deponiert riesigen Tannenkranz, der mit rosafarbenen Schleifchen verziert ist, an Snapes Tür, ehe dieser ihn aufhalten kann_

Snape: *holt Luft, um etwas zu sagen* „-"

Lockhart: *begeistert* „Du liebes bisschen, das ist ja fabelhaft! Ich fürchte, ich habe mich mal wieder selbst übertroffen! Nun denn, ich muss mich so langsam um meine Festtagsgarderobe kümmern. Dann feiern Sie noch schön, Severus!"

_Schlägt Snape kräftig auf den Rücken und macht sich mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen auf den Lippen auf den Rückweg _

Snape: *apathisch* „Aber-" 

_Schlägt die Tür zu und lehnt sich wieder dagegen_

_Kleines, pelziges Vieh erscheint_

Kleines, pelziges Vieh: *holt Pfeife raus* „Da seht ihr, wie sehr Severus Snape Weihnachten hasste. Neben dem Weltkindertag und dem Tag, an dem seine Steuererklärung fällig war,  war Weihnachten der mit Abstand schlimmste Tag des Jahres für ihn. Leute, die sonst schon immer fröhlich waren, waren wirklich abartig gut gelaunt, Leute, die sonst den durchschnittlichen IQ eines Grottenolms hatten, führten sich auf, als hätte man ihnen auch noch dieses letzte bisschen Intelligenz aus dem Kopf gepustet. Und dann diese Singerei. Dagegen war selbst Modern Talking leichter zu ertragen. In seinen Augen war Weihnachten war nichts als unsinnige Geldverschwendung und falsche Fröhlichkeit. Humbug eben."

Snape: „He, wer bist du denn?"

Kleines, pelzige Vieh: „Ich bin ein kleines, pelziges Vieh."  
Snape: „Darauf wäre ich jetzt nicht gekommen."

Kleines, pelziges Vieh: „Meine Güte, bist du ein Amateur. Ich bin natürlich der Erzähler! Jede Geschichte über böse, geizige Männer hat einen flauschigen kleinen Erzähler, der den Kindern die Moral von der Geschicht' vermittelt."

Snape: „Welche Moral?"  
Kleines, pelziges Vieh: „Kommt noch."

Snape: „Nur so nebenbei, hast du vielleicht auch einen Namen? Es ist etwas umständlich für die Autorin jedes Mal ‚kleines, pelziges Vieh' zu schreiben, wenn du etwas sagt."

Kleines, pelziges Vieh: „Ich heiße Guillaume."

Snape: „Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Kleine, pelzige Viecher haben nie französische Vornamen."

Kleines, pelziges Vieh: *niedergeschlagen* „Na gut, ich heiße Gnocci."

Snape: „Gnocci? Das ist eine Nudelsorte."

Gnocci: „Mein Vater war Italiener."

Snape: „Verstehe."

Gnocci: *wendet sich wieder ans Publikum* „Doch kaum hatte er eine Weile seinen festlichen Gedanken nachgehangen, wurde er erneut durch ein Klopfen gestört. Während er sich in Gedanken irgendetwas Hartes, Spitzes herbeiwünschte, war er gezwungen die Tür ein zweites Mal zu öffnen."

Snape: „Ich höre nichts."

_Es klopft_

Gnocci: „Siehst du?" *verschwindet*

Snape: *öffnet die Tür* „Was?!"

Lupin: *lächelt* „Hallo, Severus. Frohe Weihnachten."

_Snape schlägt bei Lupins Anblick die Türe sofort wieder zu, doch Lupin stellt blitzschnell einen Fuß dazwischen_

Snape: *höhnisch* „Sie wollen mir doch nicht allen Ernstes erzählen, dass Sie gekommen sind, um mir frohe Weihnachten zu wünschen?"

Lupin: *lächelt*  „Keineswegs, Severus, keine Angst. Aber morgen Nacht ist Vollmond und da ich Weihnachten mit Harry, Ron, Hermine und Sirius verbringe, hielt ich es doch für etwas unangebracht mich während des Festes in einen ungezähmten Werwolf zu verwandeln."

Snape: „Soll heißen?"

Lupin: *lächelt* „Den Wolfsbann Trank, bitte."

_Widerwillig lässt Snape ihn eintreten. Er geht auf ein Regal zu und holt eine Flasche mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit herunter, die er am Tag zuvor gebraut hat. _

Snape: „Nun, ich fürchte, ich habe schlechte Nachrichten, Lupin. Dinkelwurz ist rar geworden in der letzten Zeit und ich musste es für diesen Trank durch Nacktmullextrakt ersetzen."

Lupin: „Nacktmullextrakt. *verzieht leicht das Gesicht*  Ich schätze, scheußlicher als sonst wird es dadurch auch nicht schmecken, oder?"

Snape: *gehässiges Lächeln* „Sie verstehen nicht. Nacktmullextrakt ist äußerst schwer zu beschaffen und hat folglich auch seinen Preis. Und zwar keinen geringen. Erstmal stehen Nacktmulle unter Naturschutz und außerdem sind die Dinger verdammt gerissen. Da der Wolfsbann Trank wissenschaftlich noch nicht anerkannt ist, musste ich es auf nicht ganz legalen Wegen beschaffen, wenn Sie wissen, was ich meine, und aus eigener Tasche bezahlen."

Lupin: *lächelt* „Soll heißen?"

Snape: „Sie schulden mir 30 Galleonen."

Lupin: *lächelt* „Aber Severus, das geht nicht! 30 Galleonen sind alles, was ich noch habe!"

Snape: „Was soll ich sagen? Pech für Sie."

Lupin: *lächelt* „Severus, ich bitte Sie, haben Sie ein Herz! Wenn ich Ihnen die 30 Galleonen vor Weinachten gebe, wird es für Harry, Ron und Hermine morgen kein Festessen geben. Und wir können uns die Medikamente für den armen kranken Errol nicht leisten! Und stellen Sie sich nur vor, wie enttäuscht sie sein werden, wenn es keine Geschenke gibt! Der arme Sirius wünscht sich das Premiere World Abo schon so lange!" 

Snape: *starrt ihn an* „Sie machen mich noch verrückt! Wie können Sie selbst in einer solchen Situation noch lächeln?!"

Lupin: *verlegen lächelnd* „Ähm, na ja, ich würde ja entsetzt gucken, aber ich krieg die Mundwinkel nicht mehr runter… Aber wir waren bei Ihrer Kaltherzigkeit stehen geblieben."

Snape: „Ach ja, richtig. Das Leben ist grausam, Lupin. Außerdem zwinge ich Sie nicht, meinen Trank zu kaufen. Ich kann ihn genauso gut behalten."  
Lupin: „Sie-"

Gnocci: *erscheint mit einem Ploppgeräusch* „Hey, das hier lesen auch Kinder, also keine Kraftausdrücke bitte!"

Lupin: *perplex* „Wer ist das denn?"

Snape: „Lange Geschichte. Also, was ist jetzt? Geben Sie mir die Kohle, oder nicht?"

Lupin: „Sie sind ein Monster!"

_Lupin greift in die Tasche seines schäbigen Umhangs, zieht einen kleinen Beutel heraus und wirft ihn auf Snapes Schreibtisch_

Lupin: „Hier haben Sie das Geld! Ich hoffe, Sie werden glücklich damit!"

_Reißt Snape das Fläschchen aus der Hand und verlässt das Büro._

Snape: *macht die Tür zu und betrachtet zufrieden den Beutel auf seinem Schreibtisch* „Wenn nicht mit _dem Geld, dann mit dem Geld, das ich von Warner Bros. Für die Rechte an meiner Person bekomme…"_

Gnocci: „Die kurze Freude, die er sonst nur empfand, wenn er ein Leben ruiniert hatte, oder es Persil Megaperls mit 20% mehr Inhalt zum Sparpreis gab, währte nur kurz, da erneut das wohlklingende Geräusch einer menschlichen Hand auf Holz ertönte."

Snape: „Oh nein."

_Es klopft_

Snape: *reißt die Tür auf* „Was?!" *schaut sich um* „He, da ist niemand. Wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Schüler, die mir einen Streich spielen wollen. Hauptsache, niemand will mir Zimtsterne verkaufen."

Gnocci: „Was hast du gegen Zimtsterne?"  
Snape: „Bin allergisch gegen Zimt."

Doch von einer Sekunde auf die andere wurde die Stille durch einen grässlichen Laut durchbrochen. Es hörte sich an, als würde ein Tier geschlachtet.

Nein, da sang jemand. Snape senkte den Kopf. Flitwick. Flitwick stand vor seiner Tür und sang in einem flauschigen roten Weihnachtsmannkostüm irgendwas von einem Rentier mit einer roten Nase.

Snape wollte etwas von Menschenrechtsverletzung schreien, aber er war vor Schock wie gelähmt. Eine Ewigkeit schien verstrichen zu sein, als Flitwick endlich aufhörte. Doch damit war es nicht genug. Nun zog er eine goldene Glocke, die ungefähr zweimal so groß wie sein Arm war, hervor und während er sie mit ohrenbetäubenden Krach schwenkte, brüllte er: „Wir bitten um eine Spende! Eine Spende für den Verband für kleinwü-"

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Snape hatte in Angst um sein Leben Lockharts rosafarbenen Kranz von der Türe gerissen und ihn aus purer Notwehr über Flitwicks Kopf gestülpt.

Dieser konnte daraufhin glücklicherweise seine Arme nicht mehr bewegen und ehe er sich entschließen konnte a cappella weiter zu singen, knallte Snape die Tür hinter sich zu und betete zum Himmel, dass nicht gleich ein ganzer Verein von Spendensammlern seine Tür mit einem Rammbock einbrach.

Doch das einzige, was er hörte, war Flitwicks leicht verwirrte Stimme

Flitwick: „W- wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Sie nichts spenden wollen?"

ENDE des 1. Akts 

Erfahrt beim nächsten Mal, wie Snape für seine Gräueltaten bestraft wird, was mit den 30 Galleonen geschah und mehr über Fleur Delacours Verwandtschaft!

Disclaimer: Alle HP Charaktere gehören JKR, aber Gnocci ist ganz allein meiner und ich geb ihn auch nicht her!

Die Rechte an yellow submarine liegen wohl bei Paul McCartney, es sei denn, er hat sie mal wieder an Michael Jackson verloren. Dancing Queen gehört ABBA und die gehören wiederum sich selbst. 

Und nur als Ergänzung: Die Bemerkung über singende Lebensmittel am Anfang bezieht sich auf die knuffige Muppets Verfilmung der Weihnachtsgeschichte, in der ständig Salatköpfe o.ä. Songs zum Besten geben 

Ich möchte auch weiterhin zum Schutz der Grottenolme und seit einiger Zeit auch zu dem der Nacktmulle aufrufen, da mir die kleinen Schnuckelchen mittlerweile richtig ans Herz gewachsen sind. Also: Ein Herz für Grottenolme/Nacktmulle! (sucht euch ein Viech aus)

Denn Schönheit ist nicht alles!


	2. Besuch von Onkel Algy

Die Weihnachtsgeschichte

2. Akt

Das Weihnachtsmahl war vorüber, die in Geschenkpapier gehüllten Stricksocken und Krawatten verteilt und wie jedes Jahr hatte Snape es erfolgreich geschafft, sich vor dem Ringelrein um den Tannenbaum zu drücken. 

Bereits als er seine Privatgemächer betrat, beschlich ihn ein komisches Gefühl. Nicht irgendein komisches Gefühl. Nein, es war genau dieses Gefühl, das einen beschlich, wenn man vergessen hatte die Kaffeemaschine auszumachen. Snape kannte dieses Gefühl nur zu gut und er wusste gleich, dass es nichts Gutes bedeuten würde.

Er vergewisserte sich, dass sämtliche Haushaltsgeräte ausgeschaltete waren und sah sich dann wie jedes Jahr „Ist das Leben nicht schön" in seinem illegal importierten Muggelfernseher an. 

Wie alle kaltherzigen, geizigen Männer, besaß er eine Nachthemd und eine Schlafmütze und aus gegebenem Anlass, nämlich dass es Schlafszeit war, zog er beides an und legte sich in sein kaltherzige- reiche-Männer-Bett mit roten Samtvorhängen. 

Er hatte keine 2 Stunden geschlafen, als er von einem komischen Geräusch aus dem Schlaf gerissen wurde. Erst dachte er, dass er vergessen hatte, dem Hamster sein Laufrad über Nacht wegzunehmen, doch dann bemerkte er, dass das eigenartige Quietschen von einem Haufen Ketten herrührte, der sich wiederum in den Händen eines Geistes befand.

 Geist:  „Muahahahaha!" *klappert mit Ketten*

Snape: *verschlafen* „Hmm?"

Geist:  „Muahahahaha!"

Snape: *rappelt sich auf* „Das sagten Sie bereits."

Geist:  „Ähm…das ist nicht ganz die Reaktion, die ich gewohnt bin."

Snape: „Es ist immer Zeit für etwas Neues."

Geist:  „Aber- aber ich bin ein _Geist."_

Snape: *mustert ihn* „Das ist nicht zu übersehen."

Geist:  „Äh- muahahahaha?"

Snape: *genervt* „Guter Mann, Sie wiederholen sich. Wenn Sie mir bitte kurz und knapp die Wichtigkeit und den Anlass Ihres Besuches schildern könnten. Es ist immerhin mitten in der Nacht."

Geist:  *verzweifelt*„Aber- warum hast du dich nicht erschreckt, Sterblicher?"

Snape: „Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Ihnen das ‚Du' angeboten zu haben. Immerhin ist unsere Bekanntschaft bisher noch nicht besonders weit fortgeschritten."

Geist:  „Aber, Severus! Erkennst du mich denn nicht?"

Snape: „Lassen Sie mich sehen… Sie sind durchsichtig, tragen einen viktorianischen Herrenanzug und haben etwa 3 Kilogramm Eisenwaren in Ihrer Hand… Nein, ich erkenne Sie nicht."

Geist:  „Ich bin's doch! Onkel Algy!"

Snape: „Onkel Algy. Natürlich."

Geist:  „Ich wusste doch, dass man dir bloß ein bisschen auf de Sprünge helfen muss!"

Snape: „Jetzt reicht's aber! Raus aus meiner Wohnung und nehmen Sie gefälligst den Haufen Schwermetall mit!"

Geist:  *gekränkt* „Wie kannst du so mit mir umgehen. Dein Vater wäre außer sich. Mich, Algy Marley, den Teilhaber deines Herrn Vater, Gott hab ihn selig, so zu empfangen!"

Snape: „Ich dachte, Sie sind _Onkel Algy." _

Geist:  *entnervt* „Wir haben jetzt wirklich keine Zeit für Formalitäten. Weshalb ich hier bin… *räuspert sich und beginnt mit beeindruckend hallender Stimme zu sprechen* Sieh! Sieh Sterblicher, was aus mit geworden ist! Sieh wohin mich Geiz und Habsucht getrieben haben! Mein Herz kannte keine Freude außer den Duft eines frisch gedruckten Scheinchens. Na gut, vielleicht auch noch einmal in der Woche Bonanza zu gucken… Aber egal, der entscheidende Punkt ist: Ich habe mein Leben dem Geld gewidmet. Ich war ein unausstehlicher Geizhals, ich habe die Armen ausgebeutet, die Gutmütigen ausgenutzt und ich habe den Sternsingern nie Geld gegeben. Und sieh, wohin mich das gebracht hat! *wedelt demonstrativ mit Ketten rum* Ich muss auf ewig verdammt in dieser Welt des Grauens leben und für alle Zeit diese Fesseln und die Gewichte, die mein eigenes Gewissen mir auferlegt hat, mit mir herumtragen!"

Snape: *ungerührt* „Ach. Onkel Algy. Jetzt erinnere ich mich. Moment mal… warst du nicht dieser gutmütige Trottel, der ständig von allen belächelt und ausgenutzt wurde und den ich früher immer angepumpt habe, ohne das Geld jemals zurück zu zahlen?"

Geist:  *hektisch* „Nein, nein, ich war der tyrannische Teilhaber deines Vaters, ehrlich."

Snape: *grinst* „Nein, natürlich, du _bist der gutmütige Trottel! Ich schulde dir immer noch 30 Mäuse. Du kannst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du wegen deiner unlauteren Lebensweise da unten gefangen bist."_

Geist:  *niedergeschlagen* „Na ja, ist ne lange Geschichte… Jedenfalls kann ich nicht hier raus, bis ich nicht drei weitere Mitspieler angeworben habe. Aber der springende Punkt ist, dass du zu Recht so enden wirst, wenn du dein Leben so weiterlebst wie jetzt!"

Snape: „Was stimmt nicht mit meinem Leben?"

Geist:  *leicht ungestüm* „Woher soll ich das wissen?! Als ich dich zum letzten Mal gesehen habe, warst du drei! Ich mache hier bloß meinen Job, OK? Also, jedenfalls musst du dich grundlegend ändern. Basta! Gib all deine schlechten Eigenschaften auf, hör auf zu spielen und an den Fingernägeln zu kauen, damit hast du ne gute Grundlage. Aber damit du noch ein paar Gewissensbisse kriegst, kommen dich heute Nacht drei weitere Geister besuchen."

Snape: *verdreht die Augen* „Na super. Noch mehr verschollen geglaubte Familienmitglieder?"  
Geist:  „Nein, hauptsächlich Zivis und Studenten. Also stell dich drauf ein. Ja, das war's auch eigentlich schon, meine Aufgabe wäre hiermit erledigt. Leb wohl, Sterblicher!"

Snape: „Halt, warte! Wenn du der Teilhaber meines Vaters warst, wieso trägst du dann diesen viktorianischen Fummel?"

Geist:  *verlegen* „Ähm… Na ja, ich finde ihn halt sehr kleidsam. Aber ich muss jetzt los. Leb wohl- Äh, das hatte ich auch schon gesagt, stimmt's?" *Snape nickt*

_Das Licht flackert auf und der Geist verschwindet_

Snape: „Ich sollte demnächst keine Nachos mehr vor dem Zubettgehen essen…"

_Das Licht flackert plötzlich noch einmal und der Geist steht wieder vor Snapes Bett_

Snape: „Was willst du denn jetzt schon wieder?"

Geist:  *grinst und hält ihm die Hand hin* „Die 30 Mäuse, Amigo."

Diese Begegnung war zugegebenermaßen nicht unbedingt etwas Besonderes für einen Menschen, der tagein tagaus mit merkwürdigen Kreaturen wie Knallrümpfigen Krötern oder Minerva McGonagall zutun hatte. Und so kam es auch, dass dieser Besuch bei Snape keinen bleibenderen Eindruck hinterließ, als den schnellen Verlust von Lupins 30 Galleonen.

Als er kurze Zeit später wieder selig einschlummerte, hatte er sowohl Onkel Algy, als auch die Ankündigungen des Geistes bezüglich der noch folgenden Ruhestörungen in dieser Nacht vergessen. Umso ärgerlicher war es für ihn, als er etwa gegen Mitternacht recht unsanft daran erinnert wurde. 

_Ein wunderschöner Geist in Gestalt einer jungen Frau erscheint. Ihre ganze Erscheinung wirkt zart und zerbrechlich und ihr langes, weißblondes Haar fällt in weichen Locken über ihre Schultern _

Geist: *mit sanfter Stimme* „Severus Snape."

Snape: *keine Reaktion*

Geist: „Wache auf, Sterblischer."

Snape: *keine Reaktion*

Geist: *mit leichtem Nachdruck in der Stimme* „Entflie'e dem Reisch der Träume und lasse disch mit deiner Vergangen'eit konfrontieren."

Snape: *keine Reaktion*

Geist: „Jetzt reischt's aber! Beweg endlisch deinen faulen 'intern aus dem Bett, isch 'ab schließlisch nischt den ganzen Tag Seit!"

Snape: *fährt hoch* „Wie? Was?"

Geist: *beleidigt* „A', Monsieur lässt sisch dazu 'erab mit mir zu schpreschen." 

Snape: *verwirrt* „Miss Delacour? Was bitte machen Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer?!"

Geist: „Wie 'aben Sie misch eben genannt?"

Snape „Sie sind doch Miss Fleur Delacour, oder?"

Geist: „Ah, non, Sie verwechseln misch. Fleur ist eine entfernte Verwandte von mir. Sie arbeitet zwar während der Sommerferien manschmal bei uns, dann allerdings als Zahnfee oder Geschischtenerzä'lerin."

Snape: „Moment mal, ich dachte Geschichtenerzähler sind immer kleine, pelzige Viecher."

Geist: „Nein, da täuschst du disch, gibt die verschiedensten Arten, auch wenn die kleinen, pelzigen Viecher sugegebenermaßen die beliebtesten sind."

Snape: *murmelt* „Und ich bekomme natürlich einen Fellball mit Augen, statt eines Engels…"

Geist: „Jeder, wie er es verdient. Nun, warum isch aber eigentlisch 'ier bin: Isch bin der Geist der vergangenen Wei'nacht. Isch werde dir zeigen, wie du Wei'nachten in der Vergangen'eit verbracht 'ast und wie vielen Menschen, du mit deiner Kalt'erzigkeit das 'erz gebrochen 'ast."

Snape: „Ähm, ich bin Ihnen ja äußerst verbunden, dass Sie sich zu so später Stunde noch auf einen derart langen Weg begeben möchten, aber ich denke, dass ich wirklich nicht an Gedächtnisschwund leide. Ich kann mich eigentlich noch relativ gut daran erinnern, wie ich die letzten Weihnachtsfeste verbracht habe."

Geist: „Das ist ja wohl völlisch unwischtisch! 'ör zu: Diese Nacht kommen 3 Geister. Der Geist der vergangenen Wei'nacht, also meine Wenischkeit, der Geist der gegenwärtigen Wei'nacht, ein verfressender Riese, und der Geist der zukünftigen Wei'nacht, der so ähnlisch 

aussieht, wie dieser Kerl aus ‚Scream' nur ohne diese läscherlische Maske. Da können wir doch nischt einfach einen Geist auslassen! Außerdem kriege isch keine Provision für einen nischt ausgeführten Auftrag. Und jetzt keine Diskussionen mehr. Nimmt meine 'and und schpring mit mir aus dem Fenster." 

Snape: *starrt sie an* „Ohne Ihnen nahe treten zu wollen, aber wäre es nicht ein wenig unsinnig jemanden, dessen Leben Sie ändern sollen, zum Selbstmord anzustiften?"

Geist: *sehr verärgert* „Du bist wohl ein wenisch schwer von Begriff! Wir fliegen natürlisch, nachdem wir aus den Fenster geschprungen sind! Und außerdem will isch nischt dein Leben verändern, sondern dir bloß deine beschissene Vergangen'eit zeigen und die Kohle kassieren, compris?!"

Snape: *schüchtern* „Äh, wenn Sie vielleicht den Teil mit dem Fliegen noch einmal erläutern könnten…? *sieht das wenig freundliche Gesicht des Geistes* Äh, ist schon gut, ich… glaube, ich habe es gerade…verstanden."

Geist: „Das will isch auch 'offen."

Also ergriff die engelsgleiche Erscheinung mit den zugegebenermaßen wenig höflichen Umgangsformen Snapes Hand und nachdem eine kleine Fee, die behauptete Naseweis zu heißen, Snape mit irgendeinem undefinierbaren Puder bebröselt hatte, sprangen die beiden aus dem Fenster. Das heißt, eigentlich sprang der Geist aus dem Fenster und zog Snape hinter sich her, da dieser plötzlich zu zappeln und unverständliche Dinge zu schreien begann.

Geist: „A' , sie' dir das an, das ist doch wundervoll, nischt wahr? Man schwebt in tausenden von Metern in der Luft und die Menschen sehen aus wie Ameisen. Severus? Was bist du auf einmal so schtill? Was schreist du da? 'ö'enangst? Isch kann disch leider nischt verste'en!"

Snape: *dünne Stimme* „Wenn wir schon durch die Landschaft fliegen müssen, könnten Sie dann nicht wenigstens Ihre leuchtende Aura ausschalten? Ich fürchte, die Muggels werden noch aufmerksam auf uns."  
Geist: „Du bist viel zu pessimistisch. Wie kommst du darauf, dass uns jemand beobachtet?"

Snape: „Nun, ich dachte vielleicht, dass diese aufgebrachte Menschenmenge auf dem Roten Platz da unten ein Zeichen dafür sein könnte, dass wir Aufmerksamkeit erregen."

Geist: „Hmm, du meinst, isch 'ätte nischt durch Moskau fliegen sollen? Nun ja, was soll's wir sind eh da." 

_Sie landen irgendwo in der Taiga_

Snape: „Kann es sein, dass Sie sich verflogen haben? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals an diesem Ort gewesen zu sein. Oder befindet sich hier das Tor zur Vergangenheit?"

Geist: „Non, man kann von jedem Ort aus in die Vergangen'eit reisen, aber isch 'abe mir gedacht, dass ein bisschen Fliegerei nischt schaden kann… Severus? Oh, mon Dieu, er ist ohnmäschtisch geworden…"

Nachdem sie Snape in die stabile Seitenlage gebracht hatte, vollzog der Geist das Ritual, das nötig war, um für einen Moment die Grenzen zwischen Gegenwart und Vergangenheit verschmelzen zu lassen. Sie stellte sich dazu auf die höchste Erhebung, die in der Taiga zu finden war, und rief mit donnernder Stimme: „Eh, Johnny, mach die Tür auf, isch bin's."

Johnny ließ sich nicht lange bitten und so befanden sie sich schon wenige Sekunden später in einer unbekannten Straße an einem fremden Ort.

Snape: *steht auf und klopft sich den Schnee vom Umhang* „Wo sind wir denn hier?"

Geist: „'ier bist du aufgewachsen. Erinnerst du disch nischt?" 

Snape: „Nein, tue ich nicht. Ich kann mich eigentlich nicht daran erinnern, im peruanischen Urwald in einer Lehmhütte aufgewachsen zu sein."  
Geist: „Nischt? Merde… *guckt nach oben* Johnny, du Idiot, du 'ast uns an den falschen Ort gebracht! Wir wollten nach Großbritannien, nischt nach Peru! Obwo'l die Leute 'ier zugegebenermaßen eine rescht ähnlische Aussprache 'aben."

Snape: „Das möchte ich jetzt überhört haben."

_Ein greller Lichtblitz erhellt das dämmrige Licht unter den riesigen Baumkronen und im nächsten Augenblick befinden sich Snape und der Geist in einer verschneiten Straße irgendwo in England._

Geist: „Und? Ist es jetzt rischtig?"

Snape: „Ja, ich glaube schon. Das da hinten ist meine alte Schule. Obwohl ich schwören könnte, dass der Burger King da drüben früher nicht hier war…"

Geist: „Das möschte _isch jetzt über'ört 'aben. Komm, wir gehen zu deiner alten Schule."_

Snape: *trotzig* „Neiiiiin! Ich will nicht in die Schule!"

Geist: „Du musst aber." *nimmt Snape an die Hand und zieht ihn zum Fenster des alten Backsteingemäuers * 

Snape: *guckt durch das Fenster* „Ich sehe nichts. Oder, warte… Da sitzt ja ein Junge. Er ist ganz allein in der Klasse. Und da kommt auch sein Lehrer. Er redet mit ihm. Was für ein Streber, wahrscheinlich ist er freiwillig länger geblieben."

Geist: „Das bist du."

Snape: „Aber es ist ein ausgesprochen gutaussehender Knabe, findest du nicht? Und ein wenig Fleiß ist doch immer sehr löblich. Aber was reden die beiden denn da?"

Geist: „Sei schtill und 'ör genau 'in."  
  


Lehrer: „Aber Severus, was machst du denn noch hier? Willst du nicht nach Hause gehen? Schließlich ist Heiligabend."

Klein Snape: „Nein. Ich möchte lieber hier noch ein wenig mit meinem Fisherprice Aktienpaket spielen."

Lehrer: „Aber das kannst du doch genauso gut zuhause mit deinen Freunden spielen."  
Klein Snape: *trotzig* „Nein. Die interessieren sich nicht so für Kapitalanlagen."

Lehrer: *setzt sich neben Snape auf den Tisch und seufzt* „Hör mal, Severus, ich weiß, dass du in der Klasse keinen leichten Stand hast, aber bitte lasst dir von den anderen nicht den Mut nehmen. Glaub weiter an dich und deine Zukunft, denn ich weiß, dass aus dir einmal etwas werden wird. Denn du bist völlig normal und nicht der Außenseiter, als der du von vielen betrachtet wirst."  
Klein Snape: „Oh ja, Herr Lehrer, ich möchte einmal ganz doll reich werden und dann kaufe ich das ZDF auf und setzte als erstes ‚Löwenzahn' mit Peter Lustig ab."

Lehrer: *leicht verwirrt* „Ähm…ja, das ist schön. Weißt du denn auch schon, mit was du einmal soviel Geld verdienen wirst? Willst du vielleicht Astronaut werden? Oder Polizist?" 

Klein Snape: *begeistert* „Oh nein, ich will mal in einer Tierkörperverwertungsanstalt arbeiten!"

Lehrer: *guckt ihn angewidert an* „Äh, vielleicht ist es jetzt besser, wenn du nach Hause gehst."  
Klein Snape: „Das ist wirklich nett von Ihnen, dass Sie so besorgt um mich sind, aber ich bleibe lieber noch eine Weile hier."

Lehrer: *verlegen* „Nun, eigentlich ist es nicht wegen dir, sondern wegen der Heizkosten. Solange du hier drinnen sitzt, müssen wir die Heizung laufen lassen."

Klein Snape: „Sie können sie auch ruhig ausschalten, das spart eh Geld. Die Preise für Kaminholz steigen nämlich im Moment rasend an."  
Lehrer: *läuft rot an* „Jetzt reicht's aber du verzogener kleiner Freak! Geh gefälligst nach Hause zu deinen miesen kleinen Freunden und spiel mit Power Rangers, oder was Kinder in deinem Alter sonst noch so tun sollten! Aus dir wird nie was! Wir hatten hier schon mal so einen wie dich, Bill Gates hieß er, der hat es auch zu nichts gebracht!" 

Snape: *Tränen in den Augen* „Hach, war ich nicht ein süßer kleiner Fratz?"

Geist: „Na ja, 'ält sisch in Grenzen…"

Snape: „Hmm, aber wozu genau war das jetzt gut? Ich habe bisher nicht unbedingt den Drang, mein Leben zu ändern."

Geist: *zuckt die Schultern* „Was weiß isch. Wahrscheinlisch das obligatorische Quotenkind mit großen ‚O', wie süß!' Faktor. Aber wir wollen keine Zeit verschwenden, isch 'abe noch eine Menge zutun 'eute. Reisen wir ein paar Jahre weiter in die Zukunft"

Snape: „Zukunft? Ich denke, du bist der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht?"

Geist: „Das bin isch ja auch. Aber wir reisen nur ein paar Jahre weiter, so dass wir uns immer noch in deiner Vergangen'eit befinden."

Snape: *guckt sie an* „Hä?!?"

Geist: *verdreht die Augen* „Bien, dann eben für Dumme. Wir- nix- reisen- in- Zukunft- sondern- in- Zukunft- von- Vergangen'eit."

Snape: „Kapier ich nicht."

Geist: *genervt* „Ach, 'alt einfach den Mund und komm mit. *wendet sich wieder nach oben* Johnny, die nächste Station, s'il te plaît!"

_Nichts passiert_

Geist: „Ein bisschen vite, vite, wenn isch bitten darf!"

_Wieder ein greller Lichtblitz und im nächsten Moment stehen Snape und der Geist vor einem hübschen, großen Holzhaus_

Snape: „Das ist aber ein hübsches, großes Holzhaus."

Geist: „Comment? Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass du dieses 'aus nischt kennst?"

_Bevor Snape antworten kann, läuft ein kleiner Junge mit Beinschienen den Weg vor dem Haus entlang; eine Frau erscheint auf der Terrasse des Hauses_

Frau: „Lauf, Forrest, lauf!"

Junge: „Ja, Mama!"

Snape: „Ja, genau das wollte ich damit sagen."  
Geist: „Das gibt's doch nischt! Johnny, kratz dein letztes Restschen Intelligenz zusammen und bring uns zur Abwechslung mal an de rischtigen Ort!"

_Wieder ein heller Lichtblitz und erneut stehen die beiden in einer verschneiten Straße irgendwo in England_

Snape: *zu sich selbst* „Forrest, was für ein bescheuerter Name…*schaut sich um* Ah, die Gegend kenne ich! In dieser bescheidnen Hütte da drüben verbrachte ich als Student goldene Jugendtage!"

Geist: „Nischt schlescht für einen Studenten."

Snape: *zufrieden grinsend* „Das Bafög hab ich bis heute nicht zurückgezahlt."

Geist: „Komm wir se'en uns dein bescheidenes 'eim einmal an."

_Sie gehen hinüber und schauen durch ein Fenster_

Snape: „Oh Gott, das ist mir jetzt aber peinlich, ich hab gar nicht aufgeräumt…"

Geist: „Macht nischts, so sieht's bei mir auch immer aus. Igitt, wer ist denn dieser Widerling, der da 'inten in der Ecke sitzt und Geld stapelt? Dein Mitbewohner?"

Snape: „Nein, das bin ich."

_In diesem Moment geht die Tür auf und eine junge Frau betritt das Haus_

Frau: „Severus?"

Snape: *sitzt hinter seinem Schreibtisch und reagiert nicht*

Frau: „Severus!"

Snape: *keine Reaktion*

Frau: „SEVERUS! Ich bin's, Minerva! Deine Verlobte!"

Geist: „Du warst verlobt?!"

Snape vor dem Fenster: „Aber-

Geist: „Sei schtill, es geht weiter!"

McGonagall: „Du könntest mir zumindest zuhören! Aber das ist typisch für dich! Andere Menschen sind dir völlig egal, das war schon immer so! Ich weiß auch nicht, wieso ich einmal mehr in dir gesehen habe, als den kaltherzigen Geschäftsmann, der du bist. Du hast dich verändert, Severus. Früher hast du mir wenigstens ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, aber jetzt bin ich dir völlig gleichgültig. Deine einzigen Freunde sind deine Münzen. Sieh dich doch an! Du stapelst Geld auf deinem Schreibtisch wie Onkel Dagobert! Du hast eine Vitrine für deinen Glücksknut! Das ist doch nicht normal! Aber mir reicht es! Das lasse ich nicht länger mit mir machen. Meine Entscheidung steht fest, versuche nicht, mich aufzuhalten! Ich löse die Verlobung!"

_Stille_

McGonagall: *in Tränen aufgelöst* „Da hast du es! Du _versuchst nicht einmal, mich aufzuhalten! Dann hast du es nicht anders gewollt!"_

_Zieht Ring von ihrem Finger und knallt ihn auf Snapes Schreibtisch_

McGonagall: „Hier hast du deinen Ring zurück! Ich hoffe, du wirst mit deinem Geld glücklicher als mit mir!"

_Verlässt aufgebracht das Haus und knallt die Tür zu_

Snape: „I can't get no satis- He, Moment mal, hat da jemand etwas gesagt?"

_Zieht die Stöpsel eines Walkmans aus den Ohren und schaut sich verwundert um_

Snape: „Hmm, mir war so, als hätte ich was gehört… He, das ist aber ein hübscher Ring da auf dem Schreibtisch!"

Geist: *zu dem gegenwärtigen Snape* „Du 'ast sie sitzen lassen! Du dreckige Schüft!"

Snape: „Aber- aber das ist ein Missverständnis!"

Geist: *aufgebracht* „Jetzt versuch nischt, disch rauszureden! Wie konntest du ihr das nur antun?!"

Snape: „Jetzt halt aber mal die Luft an! Ich wüsste wirklich mal gerne, wie das in meine Vergangenheit kommt! Ich war gar nicht mit Professor McGonagall verlobt! Ich kannte sie damals ja noch nicht mal!"

Geist: „A', natürlisch, das würde isch an deiner Stelle jetzt auch be'aupten…" 

Snape: „Also hör mal, sie ist doch viel älter als ich!"

Geist: „Na und? Das ist doch kein Grund."

Snape: „Mindestens 70 Jahre!!!"

Geist: „Oh. Gut, das ist einleuschtend."  
Snape: „Also, was soll das?"

Geist: *zuckt die Schultern* „Isch soll dir bloß deine Vergangen'eit zeigen, für den In'alt bin isch nischt verantwortlisch. Isch schätze, sie 'aben deine Lebensgeschischte ein wenisch verändert, um sie etwas interessanter zu gestalten. Du bist ein ziemlischer Langeweiler, mit Verlaub, und eine tragische Liebesgeschischte ist da genau das rischtige."

Snape: „Unverschämtheit…"

Geist: „Oui, oui, verklag wen du willst, aber isch 'abe nischts damit zutun. Apropos, eigentlisch ist mein Auftrag nun beendet. Es müsste jetzt mit der Geschischte weitergehen."

*schaut sich fragend um*

_Gnocci erscheint_

Geist: *schrill* „Igitt! Eine Ratte!"

Snape: „Nein, nein, das ist bloß Gnocci, mein Geschichtenerzähler."

Geist: *angeekelt* „Pfui, da 'ast du aber ein ganz besonders scheußlisches Exemplar erwischt."

Gnocci: „Ich verbitte mir solche Bemerkungen, Madame."

Geist: „Wie auch immer. Isch muss jetzt weiter. Als nächstes besuche isch einen Mr. *guckt auf eine Liste* Osbourne. Adieu, Sterblischer, und vergiss nischt, was du eben gese'en 'ast!"

_Nichts passiert_

Geist: „Mon Dieu, Johnny, du 'ast deinen Einsatz verpasst! Kann dieser Knabe eigentlisch irgendetwas rischtig machen?"

_Sie verschwindet_

Gnocci: „Gut, dann werd ich jetzt mal… Ähm, ich war nicht ganz aufmerksam in den letzten 2 Stunden, könntest du mir vielleicht noch mal kurz die Ereignisse schildern?"

Snape: „Bin ich der Erzähler, oder du?"

Gnocci: *seufzt* „Also gut. Dann mache ich einfach standardmäßig weiter. Nun, da Severus Snape mit seiner Vergangenheit konfrontiert worden war, wurden er und sein flauschiger, kleiner Erzähler wieder in die Gegenwart katapultiert."  
_Stille_

Gnocci: „SIE WURDEN IN DIE GEGENWART KATAPULTIERT!!!"

Und als Johnny den dezenten Hinweis endlich verstanden hatte, befanden sich Severus Snape und Gnocci plötzlich wieder in Snapes Schlafgemach. Diesem riss, nachdem Gnocci ihn eine halbe Stunde lang mit Anekdoten von seiner letzten Karibikkreuzfahrt gelangweilt und am Schlafen gehindert hatte, der Geduldsfaden und er stopfte Gnocci erst in eine Socke und dann in den Hamsterkäfig. Und nur mit der wundervollen Vorstellung, zu was sein Hamster Gnocci in Ermangelung eines Laufrades wohl verarbeiten würde, schlief er ein, ohne noch einen Gedanken an die merkwürdigen Ereignisse zuvor zu verschwenden.

ENDE des 2. Akts

Und beim nächsten Mal: Weitere Einblicke in Professor Lupins Privatleben, Interessantes über Snapes Fernsehvorlieben und mehr über Mary Poppins berufliche Vergangenheit! 

Disclaimer: Alle 'Arry Potter Charaktere ge'ören JKR, der Rest ge'ört mir. A', und ‚Satisfaction' ist das reschtmäßige Eigentum der Rolling Stones, sowie Ozzy Osbourne das reschtmäßige Eigentum seiner selbst ist. Isch danke Ihnen für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Au revoir.

Anmerkung:

Auf vielfachen Wunsch *zu Naru Taru herüberwink* habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, die Graumulle ebenfalls als bedrohte Tierart anzuerkennen. Zu diesen Tierchen habe ich eine ganz besondere Beziehung, denn da meine Schwester ein erklärter Graumull-Fan ist, kannte ich sie sogar noch vor den Nacktmullen! Graumulle bestechen im Gegensatz zu den Nacktmullen nicht nur durch ihr blendendes Aussehen, sondern sie verfügen zusätzlich noch über mordsmäßig große Schneidezähne. Wie süß!

Und noch vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews zu Teil1!!! 


	3. Der arme, kranke Errol

Die Weihnachtsgeschichte

Akt 3

Bevor ich anfange, noch ein paar Erklärungen zum 2.Akt: Nachos sind diese meist steinharten Chips, die man im Kino mit einer teerähnlichen Käsetunke kaufen kann und die durch ihre leicht übertriebene Würze den Getränkeabsatz von alleine ankurbeln. Naseweis ist tatsächlich der Name von Tinkerbell in der unsäglich kitschigen ..äh… wunderschönen Disney Verfilmung von Peter Pan. Da dieser Name noch „entzückender" klingt, als ‚Tinkerbell', habe ich mich für ‚Naseweis' entschieden.

***************************************************************************

Ein Traum. Es musste ein Traum gewesen sein. Jetzt, wo Severus Snape im Halbschlaf darüber nachdachte, wurde er immer sicherer, dass es sich bei den Ereignissen in dieser Nacht nur um die Ergebnisse seines leicht verstörten Unterbewusstseins handeln konnte. Alles war nichts als eine Illusion gewesen. Diese Art Traum, in der man bei der Schulaufführung als singender Pilz auftreten musste. Im Schlaf kamen sie einem schrecklich vor, doch dann wachte man auf und bemerkte, dass  man in Wirklichkeit ja nur ein tanzender Marienkäfer war. Alles halb so schlimm. 

Alles war in bester Ordnung. Er lag in seinem Bett, keine Geister weit und breit und das laute Poltern aus dem Gästeklo war auch nicht weiter tragisch. Das Poltern aus dem Gästeklo.

Und nun kam dieser grässliche Moment, in dem Snape bemerkte, dass das Poltern nicht nur aus seinem Magen kam, sondern ziemlich real war. Hätte er eine Katze gehabt, hätte er die Geräusche leicht auf sie schieben können. Doch da das nicht der Fall war, wälzte er sich schweren Herzens aus dem Bett um die Quelle dieser nächtlichen Unruhe auszumachen.

Snape: *öffnet die Badezimmertür* „Was-"

_Wird von einem Haufen Essen überrollt_

Riese: „Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Snape: *buddelt sich ein Loch für seinen Kopf* „Ho, ho, ho, ho? Sie stopfen mein Gästeklo mit Essen und goldenem Geschirr voll und ‚Ho, ho, ho, ho' ist alles, was Sie dazu zu sagen haben?!"

Riese: „Äh, das is nun mal mein Kennzeichen. Der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht spricht mit französischem Akzent, der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht sagt gar nichts und ich sag halt ständig ‚Ho, ho, ho, ho'"

Snape: „Hagrid? Sind Sie das etwa?!"

Riese: „Hagrid? Wie kommen Sie darauf mich Hagrid zu nennen?"

Snape: „Ich dachte nur, wegen dieser gewissen Alkoholfahne."

Riese: „Nee, nee, ich bin nich Hagrid, ich bin der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Snape: *gereizt* „Wunderbar. Aber könnten Sie mir vielleicht erklären, warum Sie das als Anlass sehen, meine Sanitäranlagen mit verderblichen Waren zu füllen?!"

Riese: „Tschuldigung, wollte eigentlich in dein Wohnzimmer, aber hab mich ein bisschen mit dem Ziel verkalkuliert… Was soll's, jetzt bin ich ja hier."

Snape: „Schön und gut, aber die Sache mit den Lebensmitteln wäre immer noch offen."

Riese: „Ach, keine Ahnung, schätze die sollen Lebenslust oder so symbolisieren. Vielleicht is auch bloß Gemüsewoche bei Aldi. Is ja auch völlig egal, wir haften eh für sämtliche Schäden. Wichtig is aber, dass ich der Geist der gegenwärtigen Weihnacht bin."

Snape: „Soll heißen?"

Geist: „Ich zeig dir die gegenwärtige Weihnacht."

Snape: „Unglaublich, wirklich…"

Riese: *strahlt* „Ja, nicht wahr?"

Snape: „Das war ironisch gemeint, Sie Dösbaddel! Wieso bitte, brauche ich einen Geist, der mir die gegenwärtige Weihnacht zeigt? Ich brauche bloß auf die Straße zu gehen, wenn ich die gegenwärtige Weihnacht sehen will!"

Riese: „Hä?"

Snape: „Ihr Arbeitsplatz ist gefährdet, guter Mann!"

Riese: „Ach so, nee, nee, du hast das Prinzip immer noch nich kapiert stimmt's? Das hier is die Weihnachtsgeschichte, das heißt, dass hier plangemäß drei Geister auftauchen, keiner mehr und keiner weniger. Da darfste nich nach dem Sinn fragen. Das darfste übrigens bei der ganzen Geschichte nich, OK? So, jetzt wollen wir aber keine Zeit mehr verlieren, Weihnachten is schließlich kurz genug! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

_Der Riese steht auf, klopft sich einige zerdrückte Mon Cheries vom Hintern und hebt das Dacht hoch_

Snape: „Sind Sie wahnsinnig geworden?!"

Riese: „Keine Panik, hab doch gesagt, dass wir für alles haften."

_Nimmt Snape in die Hand und klettert aus dem Schloss_

Snape: *schrille Stimme* „Nein, nicht wegen des Dachs, ich will nur nicht, dass mich die Schüler im Pyjama sehen! Lassen Sie mich sofort runter!"

Riese: *grinst* „Also, ich hab nix gegen Entchen, wenn dich das beruhigt." 

Snape: *trotzig* „Nein, tut es nicht im Geringsten. Und außerdem sind das keine Entchen, sondern Häschen."

Riese: „Na denn… Jetzt werd ich dir mal unsere erste Station zeigen."  
Snape: *mit zittriger Stimme* „Ist da irgendwie ein Kerl namens Johnny drin verwickelt?"

Riese: „Nee, Johnny is nur für Zeitreisen und illegales internes Firmenglücksspiel verantwortlich. Wir sind schon da."

_Er bleibt vor einem Fenster von Hogwarts stehen _

Snape: „Was? Dafür hast du jetzt das Dach abmontiert?"

Riese: „2x Dach abmontieren ist in unsrem Paket enthalten, also kriegst du auch 2x das Dach abmontiert. Aber jetzt guck mal hin."

_Sie drücken sich an das hell erleuchtete Glasfenster_

Snape: „He, das sind ja die Kollegen!"

_Einige Lehrer sitzen in Sesseln um einen Kamin; Dumbledore döst in einem Sessel und Hagrid arbeitet an einer Perlenstickerei, sonst sind alle unbeschäftigt  _

McGonagall: *quengelnd*„Mann, ist das langweilig! Ich will nach Hause!"

Hooch: „Vergiss es, Minnie, vor 3 Uhr kommt hier keiner weg, der alte Knacker hat sich auf den Schlüssel gesetzt." *nickt mit dem Kopf in Richtung Dumbldore*

Quirrell: *mit bestem Bully-Traumschiff Akzent* „Was meint's ihr, wollen mir was spielen?" 

Flitwick: *begeistert* „Au Junge, Junge, Junge! Was spielen! Ja!"

Sprout: *wenig überzeugt* „Was sollen wir denn bitte spielen?"

Flitwick: „Flaschendrehen!"

Hooch und Sprout: „Nein!"

Flitwick: „Topfschlagen!"

Hagrid und McGonagall: „Nein!"

Flitwick: „Die Reise nach Jerusalem!"

Alle: „Nein!"

Flitwick: „Teekesselchen!"

McGonagall: „Jetzt reicht's aber, Erwin! Wir spielen Prominente raten."

Quirrell: „Oooh, ich fang an!"

McGonagall: „Aber nicht wieder Sophia Loren!"

Quirrell: *beleidigt* „Och Menno! Na gut, ich hab jemand anderen. Kleiner Tipp, es ist ein Mann."

McGonagall: „Ist er über 30?"

Quirrell: „Mei, ich weiß gar net so genau… Ihr wisst's ja, wie schlecht ich Alter schätzen kann… Also, er könnte über 30 sein, vielleicht aber auch drunter… Na, jetzt, wo ich drüber nachdenk-"

McGonagall: „Lass gut sein. Sieht er gut aus?"  
Quirrell: „Na, da sieht meine Schwester ja besser aus und die hat übrigens ziemlich zugenommen in der letzten Zeit… Ach, hab ich euch schon von diesem sensationellen Kleid erzählt, das sie letztens im Sommerschlussverkauf ergattert hat?"

Hooch: „Ja, hast du, und zwar lang und breit. Aber zurück zum Spiel. Hmm, ist er groß, blass, hat einen unausstehlichen Charakter, fettige schwarze Haare und eine Hakennase?"

Quirrell: „Ja!"

Hagrid: *nachdenklich* „Hmm, das is schwierig…"

Snape vor dem Fenster: „Ich weiß es, ich weiß es! Der Kerl aus Der Herr der Ringe!"

Riese: „Aragog?"

Snape: „Nein, so heißt diese Riesenspinne im Verbotenen Wald, bei deren Namensgebung Mrs Rowling sich in Sachen Kreativität mal wieder selbst übertroffen hat… Ich meine Aragorn."

Riese: „Aragorn? Quatsch, der hat keine Hakennase."

Hagrid: „Trägt er nur schwarze Klamotten und war früher mal ein Todesser?"

Quirrell: „Ja!"

_Stille, angestrengtes Nachdenken_

McGonagall: „Ich geb's auf. Sag's uns."

Quirrell: „Es ist Snape!"

Hooch: „Snape? Also echt, wie sollte man denn darauf kommen? Das ist doof, lasst uns was anderes spielen."

Flitwick: „Strippoker mit Anfassen!"

Hagrid: „Nee, kommt, wir schmieren Dumbledore Zahnpasta unter die Türklinke!" 

Und unter großem Kichern machte man sich ans Werk. Draußen standen derweil Snape und der Riese und schwiegen angesichts des soeben Gehörten. Schließlich brach Snape die Stille.

Snape: *fast sich ins Gesicht* „Sag mir die Wahrheit. Hab ich wirklich eine Hakennase?"

Riese: *verlegen* „Na ja, so kann man das nich sagen… Schönheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters…"

Snape: „Red nicht um den heißen Brei herum! Ja oder nein?"

Riese: „Nun… ja."

Snape: *schaut niedergeschlagen auf den Boden* „Verstehe. Bitte bring mich von diesem schrecklichen Ort weg, Geist."

Riese: „Das trifft sich gut, hatte ich nämlich sowieso vor. *guckt nach oben*  He, Johnny!"

Snape: „Neiiiin!"

Riese: „Keine Panik, war nur'n Scherz. Wir reisen hier zum Ortstarif. Bis zu zehn Freireisen monatlich und mit der extragünstigen Flatrate sonntags sogar kostenlos! Los geht's!"

*schnippt mit dem Finger*

_Nichts passiert _

Snape: *skeptisch* „Du bist sicher, dass Johnny da nicht mit drinhängt?"

Riese: „Johnny? Nö, ich hab grad nur mit den Fingern geschnippt, weil ich so 'nen Song von den Stones im Kopf hab. I see a red door and I- Na ja, is ja nich so wichtig. Wir sollten jetzt aber mal los."

_Holt eine riesige Handtasche hervor_

Snape: „Was ist das denn??!"

Riese: „Eine riesige Handtasche. Pass auf!"

_Holt einen weißen Spitzensonnenschirm heraus _

Riese: „Nimm meine Hand."

Snape: „Oh, nein, nicht schon wieder. Du willst doch wohl nicht etwa mit diesem Ding aus einem Fenster springen?"

Riese: „Ach wo, wo denkst du hin. Wir fliegen einfach von Ort und Stelle los."

Gesagt, getan und so nahm der Riese Snape an die Hand und graziös wie eine Feder im Wind erhoben sich die beiden in die Lüfte 

Snape: „Äh, nur so nebenbei, aber warum fliegt ein Mann deines Formats mit einem Sonnenschirmchen?"

Riese: „Ach, den hab ich von meiner Vorgängerin übernommen. Poppins, hieß sie. War'n aufsteigender Stern, aber dann is sie mit 2 Kilo Stoff am Flughafen erwischt worden. Aber wir sind da. Sieh dir das an! Die unzähligen Lichter einer blühenden Metropole an einem einst reißenden Strom, der von Menschenhand gebändigt wurde, strahlen zu dir hinauf! Wahrlich eine Stadt, die niemals schläft!"

Snape: „Es tut mit Leid, deinen Enthusiasmus bremsen zu müssen, aber wir befinden uns über Hogsmead und die Lichter da unten gehören zum Notstromaggregat der Pfarrbücherei."

Riese: „Ach, du kannst einem wirklich die Laune verderben… Hier müssen wir landen."

Snape: „In den Slums von Hogsmead? Was machen wir denn hier?"

Riese: „Wollte mal wieder sehen, was meine alten Rapper-Friends so machen. Früher war ich ne große Nummer in der Szene, aber dann hat man mich verdächtigt den Leader von ner anderen Gang wegen seines Spitznamens beleidigt zu haben. Und Mary-Lou mochte es halt nicht, wenn man ihn veräppelte. Aber eigentlich sind wir hier, um dir zu zeigen, wie deine Mitmenschen Weihnachten feiern."

Snape: „Meine Mitmenschen? Mir ist eigentlich nicht bekannt, dass sich in meinem Bekanntenkreis jemand befindet, der rappend um brennende Mülltonnen tanzt."

Riese: „Nun, da täuschst du dich. Hier wohnt Remus Lupin."

Snape: „Was? Lupin wohnt in dieser Wellblechhütte?"

Riese: „Nun, eigentlich ist es ein als Wellblechhütte getarntes Holzbungalow, aber man spart als Hausherr einer Blechhütte doch einen beträchtlichen Anteil Steuern… Aber lass uns mal reingucken, vielleicht gucken die gleich ‚Schlaflos in Seattle'"

Snape: „Was? ‚Schlaflos in Seattle' kommt heute im Fernsehen? Wieso hat mir das keiner gesagt?"

Riese: „Wenn du dich beeilst, bist du vielleicht noch rechtzeitig wieder zuhause."

_Sie gucken durch eine Art Fenster, das, obwohl es eh nicht besonders groß ist, fast vollständig mit lustigen Windowcolor Bildern beklebt ist_

Riese: „Oh, sieh nur, sie sitzen am Tisch!"

Snape: „Tatsächlich? Meine Aussicht ist durch dieses Engelchen vor meinem linken Auge leicht verschwommen. Was essen sie denn da?"

Riese: „Hmm, keine Ahnung. Könnten Würmer sein… Oder asiatische Spezialitäten… Sei mal still, ich hör sonst nix."

_Drinnen sitzen  Black, Harry, Ron und Hermine um den Tisch versammelt und lauschen andächtig Lupins Worten, während Krummbein damit beschäftigt ist einem niedlichen kleinen Stoffelch von Tchibo zu zeigen, wie man einen sauberen Schnitt in der Bauchdecke durchführt _

Lupin: *lächelt*„Und da ich mich dieses Jahr entschieden habe, unser letztes bisschen Geld völlig uneigennützig für … ähm… wohltätige Zwecke zu spenden, müssen wir dieses Jahr leider auf unser Festmahl verzichten und uns stattdessen mit diesen leckeren…äh… Dingern begnügen.

_Er stellt eine Schüssel mit dampfenden, undefinierbaren Teigwürsten auf den Tisch_

Sirius: „Oh. Das sieht ja… zum Anbeißen aus."

Lupin: *entschuldigend lächelnd*„Ich wollte ja beim McDrive vorbeifahren, aber der Kerl hat nicht kapiert, dass ich süßsaure Soße zu den Chicken McNuggets wollte. Können wir jetzt anfangen?"

Black: „Nein, der arme, kranke Errol fehlt noch!"

_In diesem Moment kommt die zerfledderte Eule die Treppe runtergehumpelt; Unter einen Flügel hat sie eine schäbige Holzkrücke geklemmt und auf ihrem Kopf trägt sie ein Käppi mit der Aufschrift ‚Atomkraft, nein danke!' _

Lupin: *lächelt* „Errol, schön, dass du es noch geschafft hast!"

Errol: *fröhlich* „Ja, ich bin extra gestern Abend losgegangen, um heute rechtzeitig zum Essen unten zu sein."

Lupin: *lächelt*„ Tja, tut mit Leid, dass wir den Treppenlift doch nicht kaufen konnten, aber wer kann schon widerstehen, wenn es die Playstation im Angebot gibt?"

Errol: *keuchend* „Kein- Pro- blem" 

_Lässt sich mit letzter Kraft auf seinem Stuhl fallen; Black holt Asthmaspray raus und Errol steckt es sich panisch in den Schnabel_

Lupin: *lächelt* „Gut, dann verteile ich jetzt mal das Essen. Ich verzichte zu Errols Gunsten auf meine zweite Teigwurst."

Harry, Ron und Hermine: „Wir auch!"

_Black beginnt zu pfeifen und schaut plötzlich mit großem Interesse seine Fingernägel an_

Lupin: *räuspert sich* „Sirius, was ist mit dir?"

Black: „Das geht nicht! Ich… bin noch im Wachstum, ich brauche das Essen!"

Errol: *warmherzige Stimme* „Lasst ihn nur, ich verstehe ihn gut. Ihr habt schon genug für mich getan. Gott segne euch, jeden von euch."

Alle: *verklärter Blick* „Ooooh!"

Sirius: *Tränen in den Augen* „Ist schon gut Errol, du kannst meine Wurst auch haben."

Errol: *zufrieden zu sich selbst* „Diese Masche funktioniert doch immer wieder…"

Lupin: „Schön, dann lasst uns noch einen Toast sprechen, bevor wir anfangen und auch der Leute gedenken, die nicht so einen reich gedeckten Tisch haben, wie wir. *überhört eine Bemerkung Blacks* Errol, möchtest du?"

Errol: *warme Stimme* „Sehr gerne sogar. *erhebt seine Glas* Also trinken wir auf den Frieden in der Welt, das Sozialhilfesystem in Großbritannien und auf George Lucas. Möge Gott ihn segnen!"

Alle: „Auf den Frieden in der Welt, das Sozialhilfesystem in Großbritannien und auf-"

Black: „Moment mal, wieso auf George Lucas?"

Errol: „Nun, er hat den gesellschaftlichen Stand von kleinen, pelzigen Viechern wie mir wesendlich verbessert."

Black: „Gut, das ist unbestreitbar. Obwohl ich Chewbacca zugegebenermaßen nicht gerade als klein bezeichnen würde…" 

Errol: „Und nicht zuletzt trinken wir auf Severus Snape! Obwohl er ein kaltherziger, egoistischer, gemeiner, unausstehlicher und schlechtaussehender Mann ist und es eigentlich nicht mal ansatzweise einen Grund gibt, warum wir auf ihn trinken sollten."

Black: „Und er guckt außerdem heimlich Ally McBeal!"

_Alle gucken ihn entsetzt an _

Lupin: *entsetzt lächelnd*„Sirius, das geht zu weit!"

Hermine: „Kinder, keinen Streit, bitte!"

Lupin: „Na bitte, wenigstens Hermine hat die wahre Bedeutung des Festes der Liebe erkannt!"

Hermine: „Nein, ich hab Hunger, das Fest ist mir scheißegal."

Errol: „Nun ja, jedenfalls möge Gott ihn segnen!"

Alle: *erheben ihre Gläser* „Gott segne ihn!"

Und während unsere nette kleine Patchwork Familie drinnen ein idyllisches Weihnachtsfest feierte, froren sich Snape und der Riese draußen Zehen und andere wichtige Körperteile ab. 

Riese: „Jetzt weiß ich, was die essen! Das sind Gnocci!"

Gnocci: *trägt einen Bademantel und Plüschpantoffeln* „Hat mich jemand gerufen?"

Riese: *zu Snape* „Du hast ein Meerschweinchen?"

Snape: „Schon mal eine Meerschweinchen in so einem Aufzug gesehen? Das ist mein Erzähler."

Riese: „Verstehe. Also, was hast du zu alldem zu sagen?"

Snape: „Das ist ja wohl lächerlich! Eine schwerkranke Eule, die auf mein Wohl trinkt! So was Unlogisches hab ich ja noch nie gesehen! Jeder weiß doch, dass Eulen keinen Alkohol vertragen!"

Gnocci: „Also ich fand seine Ansichten an sich ja ganz vernünftig. Vor allem die Sache mit George Lucas hatte Hand und Fuß."

Snape und der Riese: „Dich hat keiner gefragt!"

Snape: „Was hat der kleine Errol eigentlich?"

Riese: „Es ist eine tragische Geschichte. Als er noch sehr klein war, ist seine Mutter mit ihm unter Alkoholeinfluss gegen ein Fenster im House of Parliament geflogen."

Snape:" Oh mein Gott. Und dabei hat er sich das Bein verletzt?"

Riese: „Nein. Seine Mutter kam dabei um, aber Errol blieb wie durch ein Wunder unverletzt. Er humpelt, weil er einen eingewachsenen Zehennagel hat."

Snape: *bedrückt* „Das ist wahrlich ein hartes Schicksal. Aber Geist, was ist denn los mit dir? Deine Haare werden grau. Es scheint, als würdest du altern. Ist die gegenwärtige Weihnacht denn schon vorbei?"

Riese: „Ach, nein, verdammt, die Tönung wäscht sich allmählich raus. Von wegen 100% Grauabdeckung, dieser McDowell kann man auch nicht mehr trauen… Aber ich muss jetzt wirklich gehen. Lebe wohl! Ho, ho, ho- Moment, bevor ich gehe, muss ich dir noch eine Frage stellen."  
Snape: „Frage mich, was du willst."

Riese: „Guckst du wirklich Ally McBeal?"

Snape: „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ihr alle gegen die Serie habt…"

Riese: „Das auszuführen, würde mehr Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, als mir noch bleibt. Also lebe wohl! Ho, ho, ho, ho!"

Und in dem Moment, in dem das letzte Ho verschallte, begann sich plötzlich um Severus Snape herum alles zu drehen. Und gerade, als ihm einfiel, dass er ja gar nichts getrunken hatte, tat sich ein riesiger Farbstrudel auf und sog ihn und Gnocci zurück in Snapes Wohnung. Diesmal stopfte er Gnocci in den Socken, ohne ihm auch nur den Hauch einer Chance zu geben mit Urlaubsanekdoten anzufangen, und so lag Snape kurz darauf friedlich schlafend in seinem Bett. Sein Glück wurde einzig und allein durch die Erkenntnis getrübt, dass der Riese ihn gewissermaßen beschissen hatte. Denn weder hatte er ihm 2x das Dach abmontiert, noch das Essen aus dem Gästeklo entfernt. Aber wozu gab es schließlich Hauselfen…

ENDE des 3. Akts

Und beim nächsten Mal:  Was bewahrt Snape eigentlich in seinem Schreibtisch auf? Was machen Snape und der Geist im Museum? Und was zum Teufel hat der Herr der Ringe mit der ganzen Sache zutun?

Disclaimer: Alles, was auch nur ansatzweise mit HP zutun hat, gehört JKR, und die ganzen Promis, Firmennamen und Phantasiegestalten gehören irgendjemandem, aber nicht mir. Bin zu faul sie einzeln aufzuführen. Gnocci ist weiterhin mein Eigentum, auch wenn Snape ihn mies behandelt. (Der arme kleine Kerl!) *wuschel*

Zu der Tierschutzaktion: Sollte noch jemand ein Tierchen kennen, das mit -olm oder -mull endet, oder sich durch besondere Schönheitsattribute auszeichnet, so wäre ich ihm dankbar, wenn er seine Fingerchen in Bewegung setzten und mir mailen könnte. 

Weitere Anmerkungen: Ich bin _nicht der Meinung, dass Lupin und Black ein schwules Pärchen sind, ehrlich. Aber bei Quirrell bin ich mir seit der entzückenden „Ein Troll, ein Troll!" Szene aus dem ersten Film (übrigens meine absolute Lieblingsszene) nicht mehr ganz sicher… Da ich allerdings des Bayerischen nicht wirklich mächtig bin, ist bei dem Bully-Akzent mehr eure Phantasie gefragt. Stellt euch einfach Abahachi oder Mr Spuck dazu vor. ;)_

Und weil die Fußnoten bald schon wieder länger als die Story sind, zum Schluss nur noch ein enthusiastisches „Grüezi!" an alle meine lieben Reviewer!


	4. Museumsbesuche

Die Weihnachtsgeschichte

4. Akt

So, den vierten Teil nach einem etwas kürzeren Zeitabstand, wir müssen ja schließlich noch vor Weihnachten fertig werden! ;)

***************************************************************************

Dieses Mal wurde Severus Snape wach, bevor der nächste Geist ihn wecken konnte. Das lag hauptsächlich daran, dass er plötzlich erbärmlich fror, was wiederum damit zu erklären war, dass er in seinem Schlafanzug auf einer recht belebten winterlichen Hauptstraße lag. Dass ihn die Leute nicht sehen konnten, hieß nicht, dass sie durch ihn durchgehen konnten und so bekam er einige weniger sanfte Tritte in die Magengegend, die sein Abendessen geradezu dazu herausforderten noch einmal das Tageslicht zu erblicken. 

Um nicht einige sehr hässliche Flecken in der Fußgängerzone zu hinterlassen, rappelte er sich schnellstmöglich auf und floh in die nächste dunkle Seitengasse. Es war die Art Seitengasse, in der in jedem auch nur halbwegs anständigen Film der Mörder oder der zwielichtige Mafiaboss lauerte und das hier wäre wirklich eine billige Geschichte, wenn an diesem Ort nicht wenigstens ein unheimlicher Kapuzenmann auftauchen würde.

Kapuzenmann: „JEDERMANN! JEDERMANN!"

Snape: „N- nein, töte mich nicht, ich- *verdutzt* wie, bitte?"

Kapuzenmann: „Äh, JEDERMANN?"

Snape: „Reden Sie mit mir?"

Kapuzenmann: „Sie sind doch Mr Jedermann, oder?"

Snape: „Nein, mein Name ist Snape. Severus Snape."

Kapuzenmann: „O, Merde."

Snape: „Merde? Wer sind Sie und was wollen Sie von mir?"

_Die Gestalt mit der Kapuze hebt den Arm und weist in eine Richtung_

Snape: „Was ist denn da? Wollen Sie mir etwas zeigen?"

_Keine Reaktion_

Snape: „Hallo? Ich rede mit Ihnen. Auch Furcht einflößende Sensenmänner sollten sich an gewisse Höflichkeitsformen halten."

_Noch immer keine Reaktion_

Snape: „Sind Sie vielleicht taubstumm? Hmm, mir fällt gerade ein, dass diese Frage ein wenig sinnlos ist… Außerdem haben Sie eben gesprochen…"

_Kapuzenmann holt Schild raus_

Snape: „Was steht da? *zieht Lesebrille an* ‚Ich bin der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht, du hirnverbrannter Idiot, und jetzt setz deine vier Buchstaben in Bewegung und folge mir, oder ich kann für nichts garantieren!' Was wollen Sie mir denn damit sagen?"

_Geist schlägt sich recht heftig gegen die Stirn; dann macht er eine weit ausholende Bewegung mit dem Arm. Die Farben verschwimmen kurz und dann befinden sie sich plötzlich an einem anderen Ort_

Snape: *schaut sich um* „Wo sind wir denn hier? Überall stehen lustige Steine mit Kreuzen drauf herum und hier und da sieht man auch einen Marmorengel. Ist das hier ein Museum?"

_Obwohl der Geist sich nicht äußern kann, macht es sehr den Anschein, als würde er um seine Fassung ringen_

Snape: „Oh, sehen Sie nur! Da kommt jemand! Vielleicht ist es der Museumswärter!""

_Sie gehen näher heran_

Snape: „Aber das ist ja Lupin! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er sich für Kunst interessiert! Gehen wir noch etwas näher heran, er kann uns ja nicht sehen. Oh, sehen Sie mal, da ist ja ein ganz tiefes Loch in der Erde, direkt vor dem Marmorstein da! Wenn Lupin nicht aufpasst, fällt er noch hinein!"

_Sie rennen zu dem Loch hinüber_

Snape: *erleichtert* „Puh, er ist direkt davor stehen geblieben. Da haben wir aber noch mal Glück gehabt. Aber was macht er denn da? Diese komischen Geräusche… Es hört sich fast an, als ob… Ja, tatsächlich, er weint. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er von der Schönheit dieses Werkes ganz überwältigt. Aber ich kann ihn gut verstehen, diese Einfachheit ist wirklich beeindruckend. Was haben Sie denn?"

_Der Geist fuchtelt wild mit den Armen herum und deutetet schließlich recht ungeduldig auf den Marmorstein_

Snape: „Sie wollen, dass ich mir den Stein näher ansehe? Sie haben Recht, der ist wirklich besonders schön. Oh, da steht ja etwas drauf! Lassen Sie mich mal sehen. *zieht Lesebrille wieder an* Da steht: ‚Errol'. Hmm, das ist sicher der Name des Künstlers."

_Geist ballt die Hände zu Fäusten zusammen und weis erneut recht unwirsch auf den Stein_

Snape: „Ich soll weiter lesen? ‚Er war eine gute Eule. Er hat den Frieden geliebt, nie beim Monopoly beschissen und er war immer gegen Atomkraft. Gott segne ihn.' Ah, sein Spitzname ist anscheinend ‚Eule'. Und er ist ein ehrlicher Mensch. Oh, warten Sie, da steht noch was auf diesem freien Feld unter der Inschrift: ‚Hier könnte Ihre Werbung stehen'"

Geist: *wütend* „Mon Dieu, bist du ein Idiot! Das ist das Grab von Errol der Eule! Er ist vor kurzem seinen Verletzungen erlegen und das 'ier ist ein verdammter Fried'of!" 

Snape: „Du?!"

Geist: „Oui, isch bin's. Was dagegen?"

Snape: *perplex* „Aber- aber ich dachte- du bist doch der Geist der vergangenen Weihnacht?"

Geist: „Das ist natürlisch rischtig, na und? Das 'eißt ja wohl nischt, dass isch nur diesen einen Beruf ausüben darf, bis isch alt und schrumpelisch bin. Außerdem 'aben wir akute Personalknapp'eit in diesem Gewerbe und da muss man 'alt schon mal einschpringen, hein?"

Snape: „Aber ich dachte, dass der Geist der zukünftigen Weihnacht nicht redet."

Geist: „Nun, eigentlisch tut er das auch nischt, aber wenn sisch jemand derart dämlisch anstellt, bin isch 'alt gezwungen das Schweigen zu breschen."

Snape: *ungläubig* „Du meinst, dass ausgerechnet _du freiwillig so lange geschwiegen hast?" _

Geist: „Also, e'rlisch gesagt, 'at misch dieses Karamellbonbon 'ier ein wenig dabei unterstützt, den Mund nischt zu öffnen… Aber das ist ja auch egal. Jedenfalls ist dieses Eulenvie' abgekratzt und du bist daran Schuld."

Snape: „Ich?!"

Geist: *triumphierend* „Oui, ganz rescht. Du."

Snape: „Was habe ich bitte mit dieser Eule zutun?"

Geist: „Du bist der Bösewischt, du bist an allem Schuld. Find disch langsam damit ab, cherie."

Snape: „Du willst mir erzählen, dass die Eule an einem eingewachsenen Zehennagel gestorben ist? Eulen haben noch nicht mal Zehen!"

Geist: „Non, es war viel tragischer. Er ist an chronischer Langeweile gestorben."

Snape: „An chronischer Langeweile? Es gibt schlimmere Arten zu sterben."

Geist: *schüttelt den Kopf* „Das sagst du nischt mehr, wenn isch dir die nä'eren Umstände erklärt 'abe. 'ermine 'at den armen Kerl dazu gezwungen sämtlische Sissi Filme mit ihr zu gucken."  
Snape: *schluckt* „Das ist in der Tat hart."

Geist: „Und zwar an einem Stück!"

Snape: *betroffen* „Oh mein Gott. Das hat niemand verdient."

Geist: „Du kannst dir gar nischt verstellen, was für schrecklische Vorwürfe die Arme sich jetzt macht."  
Snape: „Verständlich, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was ich damit zutun habe."

Geist: „Wenn du Lupin nischt das Geld abgeluchst 'ättest, 'ätte er 'ermine die ‚Schtirb langsam' DVD Sammelbox zu Weihnachten schenken können, aber so war er gezwungen ‚Sissi' zu kaufen."

Snape: „Ich bezweifle irgendwie, dass das einen Unterschied gemacht hätte. Andernfalls wäre Errol wahrscheinlich an Herzversagen gestorben."

Geist: *seufzt* „Isch fürschte langsam, du bist ein 'offnungsloser Fall. Isch werde disch jetzt an den nächsten Ort bringen."

_Sofort blitzt es hell auf und die beiden befinden sich ganz offensichtlich an einem fremden Ort_

Geist: *begeistert* „Isch kann's gar nischt glauben! Johnny 'at tatsäschlisch einmal reschtzeitig reagiert."

_Snape zupft ihr am Ärmel_

Geist: „Es ist unglaublisch, wahrscheinlisch eine Premiere in der Firmengeschischte!"  
_Snape zupft ihr am Ärmel_

Geist: „So erstaunt war isch nischt me'r seit isch rausgefunden 'atte, dass Jane Austen Kettenraucherin war!"

_Snape zupft ihr am Ärmel_

Geist: *unwirsch* „Was ist denn?!"

Snape: „Ich freue mich ja mit für dich, aber meinst du nicht, dass diese Typen mit den langen blonden Haaren und den schnieken Uniformen um uns herum ein Grund zur Besorgnis sein sollten?"

Geist: „Wieso? Isch 'atte noch nie etwas gegen blonde Typen in schnieken Uniformen."

Snape: „Die Besorgnis bezieht sich auch eher auf die Handfeuerwaffen."

Geist: „A', du meinst, dass sie uns mit diesen Pfeilen und Bögen bedro'en wollen? Das kann isch mir nischt vorschtellen. Sischer nur ein paar Eingeborene. Isch werde das mit dem Charme einer Frau regeln."

_Dreht sich zu den Fremden um_

Geist: „Bonjour. Wir- nix- kommen- in- böse- Absischt. Ihr- uns- sagen-, wo- wir- sein?"

_Fremde gucken erst den Geist, dann sich gegenseitig an; einer tippt sich mit dem Finger an die Stirn und die anderen nicken_

Geist: *zu Snape* „Siehst du. Sie 'aben verstanden. Man muss nur den rischtigen Ton finden."

_Einer der Fremden tritt vor_

Fremder: *räuspert sich* „Wir- uns- freuen- zu- begrüßen- euch- in unsere- Reich-, aber- wenn- ihr- nicht- augenblicklich- von- hier- verschwinden-, wir- euch spießen- auf- mit unsere- Pieksi-Pieks- hier." *zeigt auf Pfeil* *zu sich selbst* „Mein Gott, ist das erniedrigend…"

Snape: „He, hast du das gehört?"  
Geist: „Pardon, isch war so mit dem Simultanübersetzer für Taubschtumme da rescht beschäftigt, dass isch nischt viel von dem Gespräsch mitbekommen 'abe."

Fremder: „Hey, ihr sprecht ja ganz normal! *beleidigt* Na toll, und dafür hab ich mich jetzt zum Affen gemacht…"

_Andere im Hintergrund lachen sich schlapp_

Snape: „Schön, da wir uns ja jetzt nicht mehr durch Grunzlaute verständigen müssen, könnten Sie uns ja auch sagen, wo wir hier gelandet sind."  
Fremder: *räuspert sich erneut* „Fremde, nehmt euch in Acht! Ihr seid hier in Lo- Lot Loth… äh… Lotho…"

Snape: „Lotto?"

Fremder: "Nein, ihr seid in L- Lo- Lothl. Ach, ich geb's auf, jedenfalls seid ihr hier im Reich von Galadriel, der Elbe."  
Snape: „Galadriel? Ist das nicht ein Putzmittel?"

Elb: *genervt* „Wieso fragen die Leute eigentlich immer alle Dasselbe? Nein, das ist kein Putzmittel. In Indien gibt es zwar eine Knödelmarke mit einem ganz ähnlichen Namen, aber das ist für die Geschichte relativ irrelevant. Wir bringen euch jetzt zu unserer Herrscherin."

Snape: „Ihr- ihr werdet uns doch nichts antun, oder?"

Elb: „Nein, wir müssen eure Reisepapiere und Impfpässe checken."

Also brachten die blonden Typen in den schnieken Uniformen, auch ‚Elben' genannt, unsere Helden zu ihrer Herrscherin, die ein unaussprechliches Reich regierte und selbst so ähnlich hieß, wie eine indische Knödelmarke. Sie zogen durch endlose Wälder, bis sie schließlich zu einem besonders großen Baum kamen. Es war einer dieser Bäume, die Umweltschützer und andere langhaarige Althippies geradezu dazu einluden, sich an ihnen fest zu ketten und Gedichte über sie zu schreiben. Und in diesen Baum war ein Baumhaus gebaut, auf das das Fähnlein Fieselschweif stolz gewesen wäre. 

In eben diesem Baumhaus wohnte niemand Geringeres, als die Herrscherin eines unaussprechlichen Reiches, die so ähnlich- aber das hatten wir ja alles schon. Nun, jedenfalls lebte hier Galadriel. 

Ihre getreuen Untertanen gaben also den Pincode für die Tiefgarage ein und brachten unsere beiden Freunde schließlich in einen großen Raum. Dort wiesen sie sie an, ein Nümmerchen zu ziehen und zu warten.

Snape: „Hmm, ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie kommt mir die Sache hier spanisch vor."

Geist: *beleidigt* „Spanisch? Warum spanisch? Das ist wieder typisch, du 'ast was gegen Franzosen stimmt's?"

Snape: „Dann eben französisch, mein Gott! Jedenfalls ist das alles ein wenig merkwürdig findest du nicht? Sieh dir mal die Typen da drüben in der Ecke an."

_Weist mit dem Kopf in Richtung einer sehr merkwürdigen Gruppe Reisender in der anderen Ecke des Zimmers_

Snape: „Komische Leute. Ein kleiner Kerl mit wuscheligen schwarzen Haaren, ein Greis mit einem langen weißen Bart und ein knüseliger Typ mit fettigen schwarzen Haaren. Und die anderen sind auch nicht besser. So was würdest du bei uns zuhause nicht finden."

Geist: „Also bitte, man lästert nischt über andere Leute. O', sie' dir mal die Bilder an der Wand an. Wenn das diese Galadriel ist, ist sie wirklisch ziemlisch 'ässlisch. Eine 'errscherin sollte schon etwas mehr auf ihr Äußeres achten, findest du nischt?"

Snape: „He, Moment, sie sieht fast genauso aus wie du!"

Geist: „Wie bitte? Isch 'öre wohl nischt rescht! Fresch'eit!"

_In diesem Moment ertönt eine Durchsage aus einem Lautsprecher an der Decke des Zimmers_

Stimme: „Die Nummer 625, bitte!"

Einer der Reisenden: *aufgeregt* „Herr Frodo, Herr Frodo, das sind ja wir!"

_Die Gruppe erhebt sich und geht geschlossen mit 3 Ponys in das Nebenzimmer_

Stimme: „He, Haustiere sind hier nicht erlaubt!"

Kleiner Kerl mit wuscheligen schwarzen Haaren: „Och, Menno!"

_Die Ponys kommen wieder zurück ins Wartezimmer_

Snape: „Na toll, ich bin allergisch gegen Tierhaare."

Geist: „Isch dachte gegen Zimt."  
Snape: „Gegen beides. Teuflische Mischung, ich sag's dir."

Und so mussten Snape und seine französische Begleiterin noch eine gesalzene Stunde im Wartezimmer sitzen. Das war ziemlich hart, denn nachdem sie sämtliche Ausgaben der ‚Gala' und der ‚Bunten' ausgelesen hatten, blieb ihnen nichts anderes übrig, als ‚Ich sehe was, was du nicht siehst' zu spielen und die Ponys davon abzuhalten die restlichen Lesezirkel Zeitungen anzunagen.

Stimme: „Die Nächsten, bitte! Nummer 626."

Snape: „Na endlich! Ich weiß mittlerweile mehr über Prinz Williams Liebesleben als über Zaubertränke!"

Geist: „So ein Zufall! Isch auch!"

Snape. „Wirklich erstaunlich…"

_Sie betreten einen sehr großen Raum; eine engelsgleiche Gestalt mit langem weißblondem Haar schreitet anmutig am Arm eines ebenfalls blonden Mannes eine Treppe hinunter_

Geist: *flüstert* „Du 'attest Rescht, sie kopiert tatsäschlisch meinen Stil! Unglaublisch!"

Engelsgleiche Gestalt: *mystische Stimme* „Willkommen, Fremde. Ich bin Galadriel, Herrscherin von Lo- Lot- Lothr- ähm…na, ist ja nicht so wichtig. Und das hier ist mein Gatte Celebration."

Gatte: „Celeborn."  
Galadriel: *verwirrt* „Hmm?"

Gatte: „Mein Name ist Celeborn."

Galadriel: „Ach, verdammt, diese Namen bringen mich noch um! ‚Galadriel' ist schon schwer genug zu merken, dann kann ich nicht auch noch deinen behalten. Also *guckt auf Zettel* Severus Bonifazius Snape und Sandrine Geist der vergangenen und zukünftigen Weihnacht, ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass ihr beide gut durchgeimpft seid. Nur bei Severus Bonifazius müsste die Rötelnimpfung aufgefrischt werden."

Snape: „Du heißt Sandrine?!"

Geist: „Dein zweiter Name ist Bonifazius?!"

Snape: „Was hast du gegen ‚Bonifazius'?"

Galadriel: „Ja, ja, ich kenn diese Probleme mit den Namen…"

Geist: „Schön. Isch möschte trotzdem weitert als ‚Geist' erwä'nt werden, das klingt mystischer. Aber kommen wir zum Wesentlischen. Wie kommen wir 'ier'er und was ist mit Johnny passiert?"

Galadriel: *mystisches Flüstern* „Es ist in den Schatten gefallen."

Snape: „Hä?"

Galadriel: „Er ist in den Schatten gefallen."

Geist: „Das verschte'e isch jetzt nischt ganz."

Galadriel: *leichter Nachdruck* „Er ist in den Schatten gefallen!"

Celeborn: *sanft*„Galadriel, Schatz, das war bei den Kunden zuvor."

Galadriel: „Oh, wie dumm von mir. Entschuldigt bitte, ich bin etwas überarbeitet. Also, es scheint bei eurer Reise zu einem kleinen technischen Defekt gekommen zu sein, der allerdings in ein paar Stunden wieder behoben sein dürfte. Dann könnt ihr die Reise fortsetzten."  
Geist: „Ein paar Stunden?! Das ist ja schrecklisch, dann ist die Wei'nachtsnacht längst vorbei! Isch muss meinem Kunden doch noch 2 Illusionen zeigen!"

Galadriel: „Illusionen? Kein Problem! Ich kann euch meinen magischen Zauberpott da draußen im Garten leihen! Kippt einfach ne Kanne Wasser oder einen Softdrink rein und ihr könnt sehen, was ihr wollt. Im Breitbildformat und mit Dolby Surround Sound." 

Also nahm man das großzügige Angebot an und begab sich in den hübsch gepflegten Garten um in den Zauberpott zu starren 

Snape: „Oh, jetzt erkenne ich langsam was! Das ist ein Zimmer. Ein kaltes, hässlich eingerichtetes Zimmer. He, das ist mein Büro!"

Geist: „Sprich etwas leiser, oder wir verste'en die Leute nischt."

_In dem Zauberpott erkennt man, wie Menschen in Snapes Büro drängen_

Dumbledore: „OK, Kinder, dann wollen wir mal den Kram von dem alten Knauser gerecht unter uns aufteilen. Wir teilen nach folgendem Prinzip: Jeder darf das behalten, was er als erster erbeutet! Also los!"

Snape: „Oh, das sieht so aus, als würden sie die Sachen, die derjenige, der in er Zukunft in meinem Büro wohnt, dort gelassen hat, unter sich aufteilen."

Geist: „Kein Kommentar."

McGonagall: „Seht euch das an! Seine Klobürste ist aus purem Gold!"

Flitwick: „Und er hatte den ganzen Schreibtisch voll gestopft mit M&Ms!"

Quirrell: *begeistert* „Ich krieg seine Kuschelrock Sammlung!"

Snape: „Das gibt's ja wohl nicht, es sieht so aus, als hätte mein Nachfolger einige meiner Sachen übernommen!"

Geist: „Kein Kommentar."

Hooch: „Scheiße, guckt euch das an! Er hat die Originalausgabe der ersten AC/DC Platte! Ich freu mir'n zweites Loch in'n Arsch!"

McGonagall: *rückt sich die Brille zurecht* „Nun, was soll ich sagen… Geil, dass er tot ist!"

Snape: „Ach Gottchen, der arme Kerl ist gestorben."

_Das Bild verschwimmt_

Snape: „Wie, das war's schon?"

Geist: „Oui, du Schnellmerker."

Snape: „Und was bitte habe ich damit zutun, wenn sich meine Kollegen mordsmäßig darüber freuen, dass irgend so ein Kerl, der in 20 Jahren in meinem Büro wohnt, das Zeitliche gesegnet hat?"

Geist: „In 3 Jahren, nischt in 20. Ansonsten kein Kommentar."

_Plötzlich erscheinen Galadriel und Celeborn_

Galadriel: „So, eure Zeit ist um, mein Gatte will die Börsenkurse checken."

Geist: „Wir sind auch gerade fertisch geworden."

Galadriel: „Übrigens, gerade hat so ein Kerl namens Bobby angerufen. Ihr könnt wieder weiterreisen."

Snape: „Johnny. Er heiß Johnny."

Galadriel: „Wie auch immer. Nun denn, Reisende, ich hoffe, ich konnte zu eurer Erleuchtung beitragen und dass ihr darauf geachtet habt, dass keine Vögel in meinem Zauberpott baden."

Geist: *verbeugt sich* „Wir danken eusch für eure Gastfreundschaft, gütige Galadriel, 'errscherin von- äh, wir müssen jetzt ge'en."

Galadriel: „Lebet wohl und denket daran, bei uns seid ihr immer willkommen. Babyborn und ich wünschen euch alles Gute."

Celeborn: *seufzt tief*

Und erneut verschwammen alle Farben und die mystische Herrscherin eines unaussprechlichen Landes und ihr unaussprechlicher Gatte verloren sich im Strudel der Farben. 

Keine 5 Sekunden später befanden sich Snape und Sandrine, äh, der Geist, wieder auf einem wohlbekannten Stück Erde.

Snape: *begeistert* „Hey, wir sind ja wieder in dem Museum!"

Geist: „Hmpf…. Ja, ja, natürlisch. Und jetzt sieh dir mal diesen besonders 'übschen Stein da'inten an."

Snape: „Den da?"

Geist: „Nein, diesen kleineren, 'ässlischeren, der mit Moos bewachsen ist und so aussie't, als wäre er schon mal gebraucht worden."

Snape: *fröhlich* „Ah, jetzt seh ich ihn. Ich finde ihn aber gar nicht so hässlich. Das Moos macht ihn so… flauschig."

Geist: *ungläubig* „Flauschig?! Das ist ein Grabstein! Aber lies mal die Inschrift."

Snape: *erstaunt* „Ach, ein Grabstein ist das… Was macht der denn hier im Museum?"

Geist: „Hmpf… lies einfach die Inschrift, d'accord?"

Snape: „Aber die kann ich ja gar nicht lesen. Da ist ja lauter Moos davor."

Geist: „O', isch 'abe gerade einen Geistesblitz, im wa'rsten Sinne des Wortes! Was 'älts du davon, wenn du das Moos einfach wegmachst?" 

Snape: *schüchtern* „Aber meinst du denn, das ist in Ordnung. Man darf doch die Sachen in einem Museum nicht anfassen."

Geist: *Sendung- mit- der- Maus- Tonfall* „Das ist kein Problem, isch 'abe eben mit dem freundlischen Wärter gesprochen. Für disch machen sie eine Ausnahme."

Snape: „Oh, das ist aber nett. Also, da steht *zieht Lesebrille an* ‚Severus *schiebt das Moos zur Seite* Snape. Und ein Gedicht! Er war ein alter Geizhals / Narzisstisch, fies und barsch / Jetzt isser tot, was soll man tun / Vorbei geht's uns am Arsch. Haha, das ist ja lustig! Da lieg einer, der hieß genau wie ich!"

Geist: „Exakt. Und was schlussfolgern wir daraus?"

Snape: „Severus wird der neue Modename! Und sieh nur, er hatte sogar am gleichen Tag Geburtstag wie ich!"

Geist: *wird rot im Gesicht* „Gut. Nischt aufregen. Erst bis zehn zählen. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six- JETZT 'AB ISCH ABER GENUG ! Das machst du extra, stimmt's ? Kein Mensch kann so dämlisch sein! Pass auf, isch erklär's dir jetzt ein letztes Mal: Das 'ier ist ein Fried'of. 'ier begräbt man tote Menschen und in Diddleboxen verpackte 'austiere. Und dieser verdammte Stein da ist dein Grabstein! Das ist dein Grab!"

_Stille; Snape guckt sie an_

Snape: „M- mein Grab? Dieses vermooste Ding da ist mein Grabstein? Und die haben ein so schlechtes Gedicht draufschreiben lassen? Das ist hart. Und- und das eben… waren das meine Sachen?"

_Geist nickt_

Snape: *verbittert* „Quirrell, dieser Verräter. Der hatte schon immer ein Auge auf meine Kuschelrock Sammlung geworfen. Ich habe ja immer gewusst, dass sie wahrscheinlich ein Festmahl veranstalten und die Examina ausfallen lassen, wenn ich mal nicht mehr bin, aber dass sie mir meine Plattensammlung nehmen… Ich muss sagen, Geist, ich bin schwer getroffen."

Geist: „Na endlisch, wurde auch Zeit… Aber wir Geister können dir jetzt nischt mehr 'elfen. Wir 'aben dir alles gezeigt, was se'enswert war, oder wofür uns die Sponsoren bezahlt 'aben. Unser Auftrag ist nun beendet. Isch werde disch nun verlassen, Sterblischer."

Snape: „Geist, bevor du gehst, beantworte mit noch eine Frage! Ist das alles unabwendbares Schicksal, oder kann ich mein Leben noch ändern, wenn ich von jetzt an jedes Jahr an die SOS-Kinderdörfer spende und Transfair- Kaffee kaufe? Muss ich tatsächlich so enden? In einem Museum begraben?"

_Die Umrisse des Geistes werden langsam undeutlicher_

Geist: „Isch kann es dir nischt sagen, es liegt allein in deiner 'and. Ändere disch. Es ist noch nischt zu spät."

Snape: „Nein, geh nicht! Ich flehe dich an! Bleib hier und beantworte meine Frage!"

_Geist ist fast nicht mehr zu sehen_

Geist: „Ändere disch. *verzieht das Gesicht* Und geh von meinem Fuß runter."

_Geist verschwindet_

Snape: „Neiiiiiin! Verdammt, wie soll ich jetzt hier wieder wegkommen? Du bist ja lustig! Mich hier einfach so stehen zu lassen, in diesem komischen Museum. Hm, ich könnte ja mal…"

_Guckt nach oben_

Snape: „He, Johnny, hören Sie mich? Ich muss nach Hause, damit ich wenigstes noch den Schluss von ‚Schlaflos in Seattle' sehen kann!"

Und so kam es, dass Snape nach einem kleinen Zwischenstopp in der Wüste Gobi tatsächlich noch den Schluss von ‚Schlaflos in Seattle' sehen konnte und feststellen musste, dass sein Videorecorder versehentlich eine Dokumentation über die nordsibirische Leberlaus aufgenommen hatte.

Was allerdings nicht wirklich schlecht war, denn so rief er umgehend die Spendenhotline zur Erhaltung dieser bedrohten Art an und er empfand sogar ein merkwürdiges Gefühl der Freude bei dem Gedanken daran, wie vielen Leberläusen er soeben eine vernünftige Ausbildung ermöglicht hatte.

Dann nahm er seine Kuschelrock Nr. 1, legte sie unter sein Kopfkissen und versuchte die Würgegeräusche aus dem Hamsterkäfig zu überhören, das Erlebte zu vergessen und trotzdem einzuschlafen. 

ENDE des 4. Akts

Und im 5. und letzten Akt erfahrt ihr: Ist Snape jetzt bekehrt? Kommt Flitwick doch noch zu seiner Spende? Und was ist eigentlich aus den Mistelzweigen geworden?

Disclaimer: Snape, Lupin und der arme, kranke Errol gehören JK Rowling, Galadriel, Celeborn und Lo- Lothló- Lothr, ach, ihr wisst schon, was ich meine, gehören JRR Tolkien, bzw. irgendwelchen Nachfahren. Ich möchte mich außerdem höflichst bei Jane Austen dafür entschuldigen, dass ich ihr die Verwendung gesundheitsschädlicher Tabakwaren unterstellt habe. Die Rechte an ‚Jedermann' liegen wohl bei Hugo von Hofmannsthal oder seinen Nachkommen und Erbschleichern. 

Es ist mir auch klar, dass es unlogisch ist, dass sich Gandalf noch unter den Gefährten befindet, aber wie ihr sicherlich bemerkt habt wird in dieser Geschichte sowieso weitgehend Verzicht auf jegliche Logik geübt.

Und ich freu mich auch weiterhin wie bekloppt über jedes einzelne Review!!! 


	5. Von Teppichen und kalten Gnocci

Die Weihnachtsgeschichte

Akt 5

Anmerkung: Sämtliche Anspielungen auf Frösche und Schweine beziehen sich natürlich mal wieder auf die Muppets, in deren Version der Weihnachtsgeschichte Kermit und Miss Piggy das arme Buchhalterehepaar spielen.

***************************************************************************

Die letzten paar Stunden, die noch von der Nacht geblieben waren, fiel Severus Snape in einen unruhigen Schlaf. Er wurde von wirren Albträumen geplagt, von denen er nachher nicht mehr wusste, als dass ein sprechendes Schwein und ihr Freund, ein Frosch, eine nicht unwesentliche Rolle darin gespielt hatten.

Unruhig wälzte er sich in seinem Bett hin und her, während in seinem Traum das Schwein und der Frosch ein schauriges Duett mit einigen Hühnern als Hintergrundchor sangen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Traum und Realität zu verschmelzen begannen und mit Entsetzten musste er feststellen, dass der Gesang aus seinem Zimmer kam. Schweißgebadet fuhr er hoch.

Mistelzweige: „He's got the whole wide wo-horld in his haaand!" 

Snape: "Oh nein! Sag, dass das nicht wahr ist!"

Mistelzweige: „He's got the whole wide wo-horld in his haaand!"

Snape: *richtet sich auf* "Gut. Nur eine Frage: WIE ZUM TEUFEL SEID IHR HIER REINGEKOMMEN?!?"

Mistelzweige: „Durch die Katzenklappe."

Snape: *erleichtert* „Ach, durch die – Moment, ich habe gar keine Katzenklappe!"

Mistelzweige: „Jetzt schon."

Snape: „WAS?!"

Mistelzweige: „Wir haben eine in die Tür gefräst."

_Bevor Snape etwas entgegnen kann, erscheint Onkel Algy_

Snape: *entnervt* „Onkel Algy. Und wie kommst _du bitte hierher?"_

Onkel Algy: „Durch die Katzenklappe da hinten. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du eine Katze hast."

Snape: „Habe ich ja auch nicht!"

Algy: *verwundert* „Und warum hast du eine Katzenklappe?"

Mistelzweige: „Die haben wir da reingefräst."

Algy: „Verstehe. Ich muss schon sagen, sauber verarbeitet."

Snape: *sehr freundlich* „So Leid es mir tut euren kleinen Smalltalk unterbrechen zu müssen, aber könntet ihr mir vielleicht erklären, was ihr um diese Uhrzeit in meinem Schlafzimmer zu suchen habt?"

Mistelzweige: „Wir wollten dir eine Katzenklappe in die Tür fräsen und singen."  
Snape: *verdreht die Augen* „Habt ihr nicht langsam alle Oldies durch?"

Mistelzweige: *begeistert* „Das dachten wir auch, aber dann haben wir eine ‚Best of Frank Sinatra' CD zu Weihnachten bekommen! Strangers in the night! They are so looonely! Strangers in the night!"

Snape: *seufzt tief* "Und was ist mit dir, Algy?"

Algy: „Ich wollte mal schauen, wie's mittlerweile so mit deinen moralischen Grundsätzen steht."

Snape: „Natürlich. Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht."

Algy: *verlegen* „Na ja, ich hab mich etwas allein gefühlt. Weißt du, am ersten Weihnachtstag überfällt mich immer diese Weihnachtsdepression…"

Snape: *schaut sich im Raum um* „Das kann ich gewissermaßen nachvollziehen… Aber bevor wir uns über meine Bekehrung unterhalten, würde ich mich ganz gerne etwas frisch machen. Mir scheint, ich bin nicht ganz angemessen gekleidet, um Gäste zu empfangen."

_Snape steht auf und geht zum Badezimmer; er öffnet die Tür und wird von einem Haufen Essen überrollt _

Snape: *dumpfe Stimme irgendwo unter einem Haufen Mandarinen* „Wieso habe ich das dringende Gefühl, dass ich mit diesem Geist noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen habe?"

Nachdem Snape dann von einem Rettungsbernhardiner von der Bergwacht freigeschaufelt worden war, entschloss er sich zumindest seine hygienischen Grundsätze nicht über den Haufen zu werfen und auf eine Dusche zu verzichten.

Snape: „Meine Güte, ich muss mir dringend was für dieses Essen auf dem Gästeklo einfallen lassen…"

_Plötzlich wird Snape von hinten am Hosenbein gezupft. Er dreht sich um und vor ihm steht, in einen Morgenmantel mir kleinen Mistelzeigen drauf gehüllt, Professor Flitwick_

Flitwick: *vorsichtig* „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber-„

Snape: „Wie kommen Sie denn hier rein!?"

Flitwick: „Nun, die Katzenklappe stand offen und da dachte ich… Nun, jedenfalls wollte ich fragen, ob Sie nicht doch spenden wollen."

Snape: *freundlich* „Erwin, Erwin, Erwin. *legt Arm um Flitwicks Schultern* Wissen Sie, ich bin ein geduldiger Mensch. Und ich erkläre Leuten die Dinge auch gerne ein zweites Mal. Aber als ich Ihnen gestern diesen Kranz.. ähm… gespendet habe, wissen Sie, was ich damit sagen wollte?"

_Flitwick schüttelt schüchtern den Kopf_

Snape: *zuckersüß* „Nein? Na dann will ich's Ihnen sagen: IHRE SPENDENAKTION GEHT MIR SOWAS VOM AM ALLERWERTESTEN VORBEI, DAS KÖNNEN SIE SICH GAR NICHT VORSTELLEN!"

_Flitwick schaut ihn mit großen Augen an; erst beginnen seine Lippen zu zittern, dann werden seine Augen feucht und schließlich bricht er in Tränen aus und rennt heulend aus dem Büro_

Mistelzweige: *gucken Snape vorwurfsvoll an* „Weißt du was? Du bist ein gaaanz böser Mann!"

Algy: „Ich muss sagen, deine kleinen Freunde haben Recht. Wenn du so weitermachst, werden die schrecklichen Zukunftsvisionen noch wahr." 

Snape: „Na komm, so schrecklich war meine Zukunft auch wieder nicht."

Algy: „Stimmt, aber abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du stirbst, hätte mich vielleicht die Art und Weise gestört, in der deine Kollegen auf deinen Tod reagiert haben."

_Snape scheint ihm nicht zuzuhören, doch plötzlich breitet sich ein zufriedenes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus_

Snape: „He, Flitwick!" *reißt die Tür auf und geht auf Flitwick zu, der sich schmollend hinter einer Rüstung versteckt hat*

Snape: „Erwin alter Freund. Das war nicht so gemeint, Sie wissen doch, dass ich manchmal ein wenig ruppig bin, aber im Herzen bin ich ein guter Mensch." *gibt ihm ein Taschentuch*

Flitwick: *große Augen* „Ehrlich?"

Snape: „Ehrlich. Und weil Sie sich soviel Mühe mit Ihrer Spendenaktion gemacht haben, möchte ich Ihnen auch gleich eine Spende machen." 

Flitwick: *putzt sich geräuschvoll die Nase* „Oh, supi! Soll ich Ihnen meine Kontonummer geben, oder wollen Sie mit Karte zahlen?"

Snape: „Äh…ich glaube, Sie verstehen nicht ganz. Ich dachte dabei mehr an eine Sachspende."

Flitwick: „Sachspende? Nur, dass Sie's wissen, ich nehme keine Hehlerware. Ich will keinen Ärger mit den Bullen." *gibt ihm das Taschentuch zurück*

Snape: *guckt angewidert das Taschentuch an* „Nein, nein, das ist ganz legal, vertrauen Sie mir. Wissen Sie, ich hab da gewisse Beziehungen und daher hab ich im Moment ne ganze Menge Essen bei mir in der Wohnung. Viel mehr, als ich eigentlich essen kann. Und wissen Sie, was das Beste ist? Sie können all dieses Essen haben! Sie müssen es bloß aus meiner Wohnung holen!"

Flitwick: „Aber wie soll ich-"

Snape: *schlägt Flitwick auf den Rücken* „Grandios, ich wusste doch, dass es Ihnen gefällt! Das ist ja auch ein Angebot, nicht wahr? Also, holen Sie das Zeug am besten heute Nachmittag, Sie finden es im Gästeklo! Und noch ein frohes Weihnachtsfest, mein Freund!"

_Geht zurück in sein Büro und schlägt die Tür zu_

Algy: „Ich muss sagen, ich bin beeindruckt."

Snape: „Tja, wie du siehst, habe ich mich geändert."

Algy: „Eigentlich sprach ich von dem dänischen Trinklied, das die Mistelzweige gerade im Kanon gesungen haben, aber deine plötzlichen Wohltätigkeitsanwandlungen sind auch nicht schlecht."

Snape: „Also, reicht dir das jetzt als Beweis, dass ich mein Leben geändert habe?"

Algy: „Nun, ehrlich gesagt, hat mich diese Liste mit Vorsätzen für das neue Jahr, die ich auf deinem Schreibtisch gefunden habe, ein wenig stutzig gemacht. Dass du endlich mit dem Bauch-Beine-Po-Training beginnen willst, finde ich ja äußerst löblich, aber die Punkte ‚Harry Potter den Mord am Corgie der Queen anhängen", „Minnie McGonagall zur Kündigung überreden" und „Neville Longbottom auf Waldorfschule abschieben" finde ich doch ein wenig bedenklich."

Snape: *hektisch* „Ach- Der alte Kram. Haha! Das habe ich natürlich nicht ernst gemeint! Du weißt doch, was für ein humoriger Mensch ich bin. Und das mit der Waldorfschule ist nur zu Nevilles Besten."

Algy: „Hmm, du hast recht. Ich denke, wir haben dich bekehrt. Aber sag mal, was ist das eigentlich für ein niedliches Tierchen in deinem Hamsterkäfig? *geht näher ran* Es sieht fast aus wie…eine Socke?!"

Snape: „Äh… ja. Socken sind die neuen Modetiere aus… Japan. Äußerst pflegeleicht."

Algy: *rümpft die Nase* „Man riecht es. Aber wieso habe ich das Gefühl, dass deine Socke gedämpft ziemlich heftige Ausdrücke von sich gibt? Moment mal…"

_Nimmt die Socke hoch und zieht sie ab_

Algy: *erfreut*„Gnocci! So sieht man sich wieder! Das letzte Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, stecktest du gerade in Abraham Lincolns rechtem Reitstiefel. Sieht so aus, als hätte sich dein Alltag seitdem nicht sonderlich verändert, was?"

Gnocci: *jähzornig* „Wo ist er? Wenn ich Snape zu fassen kriege, dann werde ich ihn-"

Algy: *geduldig* „Na, na, na, denk an deine gute Erziehung, Gnocci. Und wie du wieder aussiehst! *leckt seinen Zeigefinger und macht Gnocci einen Mittelscheitel* Na, das ist doch der kleine Gentleman, den ich kenne!"

Gnocci: *verschränkt beleidigt die Arme* „Irgendwann krieg ich ihn schon… Und nur dass du's weißt Algy, den Matrosenanzug zieh ich nicht mehr an!"

Algy: *kneift Gnocci in die Backe* „Ja, ja, er war schon immer ein Rebell der kleine Gnocci."

Snape: „Rührend, diese Wiedersehensszene, aber bevor ihr anfangt Familienalben zu wälzen, könntet ihr bitte meine Wohnung verlassen?"   

Algy: *stopft Gnocci in die Tasche seines Gehrocks* „Ich wünschte, ich könnte, Severus, aber mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass wir fast den wichtigsten Teil der Geschichte vergessen hätten. Den großen ‚Ehehemals-reicher-geiziger-Mann-der-jetzt-bekehrt-ist-feiert-Weihnachten-mit-armem-Buchhalter-und-dessen-Familie' Teil."

Snape: „Buchhalter? Ich kenne keinen Buchhalter, erst recht keinen armen."

Algy: „Nicht? Dann eben mit dem Frosch, der mit dem Schwein verheiratet ist."

Snape: *genervt*„Ach so, da kenne ich natürlich eine ganze Menge…"

Algy: *überrascht* „Echt?"

Snape: „Nein, du geistiger Tiefflieger!"

Algy: „Und warum sagst du dann so was? Ich verstehe dich wirklich nicht… Nun, dann eben mit der Entsprechung des Frosches, der mit dem Schwein verheiratet ist, in deiner Geschichte. *guckt im Drehbuch nach*  Ah, ein Mr Lupin."  
Snape: „Lupin ist mit einem Schwein verheiratet?!"

Algy: *zuckt mit den Schultern* „Scheint so. Jetzt sollten wir aber langsam los, um 2 muss ich zum Essen zurück im Altersheim sein."

Snape: *seufzt* „Heißt das, dass wir gleich wieder aus dem Fenster springen, mit einem Schirmchen fliegen, oder Johnny um Hilfe bitten müssen?"  
Algy: „Nee, ich hab kein Dienstschirmchen. Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt selber noch nicht, wie wir hier wegkommen. Aber unsere Mitfahrgelegenheit müsste sich jeden Moment offenbaren." 

_Stille_

Algy: „MÜSSTE SICH JEDEN MOMENT OFFENBAREN!"

Stimme: „Eh, du Spast, du stehst auf meine Troddel!" 

_Snape senkt kurz den Blick_

Snape: *zu Algy* „Hat dieser Teppich hier gerade mit mir gesprochen?"

Algy: „Schätze schon."

Teppich: „Bissu  dumm, oder was? Beweg disch!"

_Snape geht einen Schritt zurück_

Snape: *gefasst* „Gut. Diesmal sind es zwei Fragen. Wer sind Sie und wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?"

Teppich: „Dursch krasse Katzenklapp dahinten."

Snape: „Wieso hatte ich mir das schon fast gedacht?… Und dürfte ich dann auch erfahren mit wem ich die Ehre habe?"

Teppich: „Hä? Was laberst du für Scheißndreck?!"

Snape: *verdreht die Augen* „Wie-Sie-heißen?"

Teppich: „Hassu Problem, oder was? Isch bin Horst, weissu."

Snape: „Horst? Ich hatte irgendwie gedacht, Sie seien mehr im türkischen Raum anzusiedeln."

Horst: „Bissu dumm, oder was? Isch komm von Persien, aber mein Vattern war türkisch un mein Muttern deutsch."

Snape: „Das erklärt den Namen…"

Horst: *bedrohlich* „Eh, halt's Maul, du Penner! Hassu Problem mit meine Name?"

Snape: „Nein, eher mit Ihrer Ausdrucksweise."

Mistelzweige: *schrille Stimmen* „Ein Ausländer! Wie aufregend! I want to be a part of it, New York, New York!"

Horst: *verstört* "Was ist das fur Scheißgeräusch?"

Snape: „Freut mich, dass wir zumindest in einem Punkt übereinstimmen."

Ritterrüstung: *steckt Kopf durch Katzenklappe* „So ungern ich Kritik äußere, aber ich bin um die Wahrheit zu sagen kein besonders großer Verehrer von Frank Sinatra."

Algy: „Tatsächlich? Ich habe seine Werke immer bewundert."

Ritterrüstung: *verbeugt sich, so gut es geht, wenn man in einer Katzenklappe eingeklemmt ist* „Ich respektiere Ihren Geschmack zutiefst, Verehrtester, aber ich schlage dennoch vor, einen anderen Interpreten zu wählen."

Mistelzweige: *verzweifelt* „Aber was denn? Uns fällt nichts mehr ein."

Snape: *vorsichtig* „Ihr könntet aufhören?"

Ritterrüstung: „Aber nein, ich nehme mir die Freiheit einen echten Klassiker vorzuschlagen: Downtown von Petula Clark."

Mistelzweige: „Au Junge! Das hatten wir noch nicht! When you're alone and live is making you lonely"

Snape: *seufzt resigniert* 

Mistelzweige: "You can always gooooo"

Horst: *zu Ritterrüstung* „Un was bis du fur Spast?"

Ritterrüstung: „Mein Name ist Wilhelm, sehr angenehm."

Algy: „Noch ein Ausländer! Kommen Sie aus Deutschland?"

Wilhelm: „In der Tat, Sir, ich wurde in Worms hergestellt."

Horst: „Krass! Da is mein Mutthern geboren!"

Mistelzweige: „Downtooooown!"

Snape: *ringt verzweifelt um Fassung* „RUHE! Verdammt, das gibt's doch nicht! Das ist doch hier kein Veteranentreff!"

Wilhelm: *erstaunt* „Nicht?"

Mistelzweige: „Downtoooown!"

Snape: „Und ihr haltet jetzt die Klappe, oder ich verarbeite euch zu einem Türkranz und schenke ihn Prinz Charles!"

_Schlagartig kehrt Ruhe ein_

Snape: „Gut, geht doch. Also, ich fasse mal kurz zusammen: Ich befinde mich hier mit einem toten Kerl im Gehrock, einem rachdurstigen Fellknäuel mit Mittelscheitel, einer äußerst redseligen Ritterrüstung, einem Haufen singender Mistelzweige und einem persischen Teppich türkischer Abstammung in meinem Büro. Alle, die für den weiteren reibungslosen Ablauf dieser Geschichte noch nötig sind, sind ich, und mein Freund Horst hier. Wenn ich den Rest also höflichst bitten dürfte zu verschwinden."

Gnocci: „Nix da, das hättest du wohl gerne! Ich war das ganze letzte Kapitel in einer Socke eingesperrt, also werde ich dich diesen Akt von Anfang bis Ende begleiten."

Algy: „Und ich lasse Gnocci auf keinen Fall alleine gehen!"

Mistelzweige: „Eine Reise! Wir kommen auch mit! Wir können Rolf Zukowskis beste Reiselieder dazu singen!"

Snape: „Tut euch keinen Zwang an…"

Wilhelm: „Ohne aufdringlich erscheinen zu wollen, aber es würde mir eine große Freude machen, Sie begleiten zu dürfen."

Snape: „Ohne unhöflich erscheinen zu wollen, aber das ist mir relativ scheißegal."

Horst: „Eh, halt's Maul, du Spast! Dem is krass, dem kommt mit! Dem hat obernhart perverse Namen un dem is obernhart pervers drauf!"

Snape: „Schon gut, ich habe deinen freundlichen Hinweis verstanden, Horst…" 

Und in glücklicher Eintracht zog man den eingeklemmten Wilhelm aus der Katzenklappe, der sich ausgesprochen höflich dafür bedankte, und nahm auf Horst platz. Dieser flog erst gegen dem ‚Arschnloch Fenster', doch nachdem Snape es mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes geöffnet hatte, lief alles glatt und sie flogen hinaus in den Tag.

Mistelzweige: „Von den blauen Bergen kommen wiiiir!"

Snape: „Horst, könntest du vielleicht ein bisschen langsamer fliegen? Ich weiß bald nicht mehr, ob meine Übelkeit vom Gesang der Mistelzweige, oder von unserer Fluggeschwindigkeit herrührt."

Horst: „Bissu dumm, oder was? Isch bin doch net dem Spast Häkkinen in dem sein schwule Benz! Dem versäg isch im Ruckwärtsgang!"

Wilhelm: „Hach, ist Fliegen nicht einmalig? Seht euch das an, die Menschen sehen aus wie Ameisen!"

Horst: „Dem sehen net so aus, dem _sind Ameisen."_

Wilhelm: „Oh, verstehe, Verzeihung. Aber seht mal, da vorne stehen ja zwei Menschen am Straßenrand."

Algy: „Tramper! Wie aufregend!"

Gnocci: „Horst, halt an, die nehmen wir mit!"

Snape: „He, fragt mich eigentlich keiner? Das könnten Kriminelle sein!"

Horst: „Nee, disch fragt keiner, du Spast. Außerdem, was hassu gegen Kriminelle?"

_Sie halten nach einem Bremsweg von ca. 70 Metern exakt vor den Reisenden_

Mann: „Hallo, könnt ihr uns ein Stück mitnehmen?"

Gnocci: „Klar, doch, wo wollt ihr hin?"

Snape: „He, das gibt's doch nicht! Galadriel, Celeborn, was macht ihr denn hier?!"

Horst: „Kennst du dem?"

Snape: „Allerdings! Wie seid ihr denn hierher gekommen?"

Celeborn: *zuckt mit den Schultern* „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau. Jedenfalls ist ein gewisser Johnny nicht ganz unbeteiligt. Wir würden ja zu Fuß gehen, aber ich fürchte Galadriel hat einen Hexenschuss."

Horst: „Kein Problem, is Platz genug! Aber dem Tuss kommt nach hinten!"

_Galadriel__ und Celeborn werden freudig aufgenommen und ehe Snape sich beschweren kann, dass ihn wieder niemand gefragt hat, geht die Fahrt weiter._

Wilhelm: „Oh, das ist ja unglaublich! Mir scheint, dort vorne steht erneut ein Mensch am Straßenrand!"

Horst: „Meinst du dem Spast mit blaue Berg auf Kopf?"

Wilhelm: „Genau den. Ich schlage vor erneut zu bremsen."

Snape: „Oh nein, diesmal nicht, wir haben schon genug Zeit verloren."

Horst: „Scheiß mir egal, dem Wilhelm is korrekt un was dem sagt is auch korrekt."

_Und etwa 50 cm vor dem Mann kommt unsere Reisegruppe zum Stehen_

Snape: *rot im Gesicht* „Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, sich in unseren Weg zu stellen?! Sehen Sie nicht, dass wir es eilig haben, Sie Idiot?! Sie werden es vielleicht nicht glauben, aber in diesem Land gibt es auch Leute, die besseres zu tun haben, als arbeitslose Penner wie Sie durch die Gegend zu kutschieren!"

Spast mit blaue Berg auf Kopf: „Dürfte ich mal bitte Ihren Führerschein und Ihre Fahrzeugpapiere sehen? *zu Snape* Uns Sie möchte ich bitten, mal in dieses Röhrchen hier zu pusten."

Snape: „Fahrzeugpapiere? Haben wir so was, Horst?"

Horst: „Klar, bin isch doch net illegal am Fahren."

_Gibt dem Bobby die Papiere_

Bobby: „Hmm, nun, das wird teuer… Dieser Teppich ist für 4 Personen zugelassen, auf dem Fahrzeug befinden sich allerdings, selbst wenn ich ein Auge zudrücke und die Mistelzweige als eine Person zähle, 8 Personen."

Horst: *empört* „Was hab isch gemacht?!"  
Bobby: „Plus den Teppich, der sich ja anscheinend ausgesprochen gut artikulieren kann, also insgesamt 9 Gefährten. Das macht dann eine Geldstrafe von 30 britischen Pfund. Außerdem haben Sie die Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung ums etwa das Dreifache überschritten, was noch mal 30 Pfund macht."

Horst: „Halt's Maul du Penner, isch fahr wie isch Bock hab!"

Bobby: *zückt erneut sein Blöckchen* „Plus 20 Pfund wegen Beamtenbeleidigung. *zieht den Zettel ab und drückt ihn Snape in die Hand* Ich danke Ihnen, beehren Sie uns bald wieder."

_Snape ballt die Faust mit dem Zettel starren Blicks zusammen_

Snape: *betont gefasst* „Horst, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist, rate ich dir jetzt so schnell wie möglich weiterzufliegen, ehe ich die Beherrschung verliere."

Horst: „Geht klar, Alder!"

Der Rest des Fluges verlief ohne nennenswerte Zwischenfälle, wenn man von der leichte Zeitverzögerung durch eine anatolische Schafherde, die die Straße überquerte, absieht. Da jedoch keiner der Reisenden wusste, was eine anatolische Schafherde im Norden Englands zu suchen hatte, und Horst sich beharrlich weigerte darüber hinweg zu fliegen, machte sich niemand größere Gedanken über den Vorfall. Schließlich landeten sie recht unsanft vor Lupins  Tür. Das ‚unsanft' bezog sich größtenteils auf die Tatsache, dass Horst gegen die Tür flog.

Galadriel: *mit dem Gesicht gegen die Glasscheibe an der Tür gepresst* „Hmpf… Die Welt ist im Wandel. Ich spüre es im Kreuz."

In diesem Moment öffnete Black die Türe und die neun Freunde fielen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes mit der Tür ins Haus.

Black: *trägt einen geblümten Morgenmantel* „OK, lasst mich sehen… *lässt Blick über den Haufen Leute vor seinen Füßen schweifen* Ein flauschiger, kleiner Fellball, *guckt Galadriel an* eine Vogelscheuche und ein Zinnmann…*dreht sich um* Hey, Remus, ich glaube die Freaks, die diesen Typen namens Oz suchen, sind wieder hier. Soll ich sie rausschmeißen?"

_Lupin erscheint in einem Pyjama_

Lupin: *verpennt lächelnd* „Was ist los? *guckt Snape an* Nun, Dorothy hatte ich irgendwie niedlicher in Erinnerung. Also Severus, ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass es mich freut Sie zu sehen, aber die Tatsache, dass ich Brite bin, zwingt mich leider dazu, Sie auf einen Tee hereinzubitten."

Snape: *mit zusammengepressten Zähnen* „Ist schon gut, Lupin, wir… haben uns nur in der Tür geirrt. *Algy macht im Hintergrund eine schnelle Bewegung* Au! Ich meine, wir wollten Weinachten mit Ihnen feiern."

Lupin: *skeptisch lächelnd*„Das ist aber schön für Sie. Sie haben schon wieder beim Flaschendrehen verloren, stimmt's?"

Snape: „Das auch, aber das mit dem Feiern meinte ich ernst."

Black: „Ja, na klar. *zu Lupin* Frag mich nicht, was der schon wieder geraucht hat…"

_Black will die Türe schließen_

Gnocci: *krabbelt aus Algys Gehrock* „Das ist ja wohl die Höhe! Was nehmen Sie sich eigentlich heraus! Sie glauben wohl, bloß weil Sie Besitzer eines Wellblecheigenheims sind, sind Sie was Besseres! Hören Sie mal zu: Ich habe die halbe Nacht in einer Socke verbracht und die restliche Zeit in Begleitung eines chronisch übellaunigen Singles. Und Sie wollen mir jetzt erklären, dass das alles umsonst war, nur weil die Herrschaften sich zu fein sind uns hereinzulassen?!"

Algy: „Meine Umgangsformen müssten es mir verbieten, meinem Freund Gnocci zuzustimmen, aber in der Gefahr meinen Ruf zu riskieren, schließe ich mich ihm an." 

Black: „Lassen wir sie lieber rein. Weißt du noch, als diese Weihnachtssänger uns letztes Jahr den Molotowcocktail in den Garten geschmissen haben?"

Und so kam es, dass Severus Snape zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf herzerwärmende Art und Weise zum Weihnachtsfest mit einer anderen Familie eingeladen wurde

Algy: „So, Severus, du kannst jetzt den Truthahn rausholen."

Snape: „Den Truthahn. Natürlich. WAS FÜR EIN TRUTHAHN?!?"

Gnocci: „Oh Gott, du hast doch wohl nicht etwa den Truthahn vergessen? Es ja wohl eine allgemein bekannte Tatsache, dass alle reichen, geizigen Männer nach ihrer Bekehrung als erstes ein Riesenvieh von einem Truthahn kaufen um ihn dann mit einer armen Familie zu teilen. Aber Monsieur muss ja wieder aus der Reihe tanzen!"

Lupin: *vorsichtig* „Dürfte ich vielleicht anmerken, das ich einen Truthahn um 5 Uhr morgens für leicht unangebracht halte?"

Gnocci: „Außenstehende halten sich gefälligst raus! Das hier ist die Weihnachtsgeschichte, hier wird jetzt irgendwas gegessen!"

Black: „Ich hätte noch ein paar kalte Gnocci von gestern."

Gnocci: „Ich lehne den Verzehr von Lebensmitteln, die meinen Namen tragen zwar grundsätzlich ab, aber ich werde zum Wohle aller Beteiligten keinen Einspruch einlegen."

Lupin: *seufzt lächelnd* „Na gut. Sirius, du holst die Gnocci, ich gehe Harry, Ron und Hermine wecken." 

Gnocci: *holt Pfeife wieder raus* „Die drei waren natürlich von der Vorstellung mit Snape und einem Haufen komischer Gestalten vor der Morgendämmerung einen Berg kalter Teigwaren herunterzuwürgen hellauf begeistert und es wurde das fröhlichste Mahl seit langem."

Snape: „Was redest du da eigentlich?"

Gnocci: „Unterbrich mich nicht! Es wurde ein geruhsames Mahl, das nur gelegentlich von einem Klingeln an der Tür unterbrochen wurde."

_Es klingelt; Black geht zur Tür_

Black: „Hier steht eine Kerl, der behauptet, er hieße so ähnlich wie diese Riesenspinne im großen Wald und bei ihm sind noch etwa 8 Personen."

Galadriel: „Lass sie rein, das sind Freunde von mir!"

Lupin: „Nicht, dass es mir was ausmachen würde, aber ich würde prinzipiell doch gerne gefragt werden, wenn-"

_Es klingelt erneut_

Black: „Diesmal sind es ein recht korpulenter Gentleman und eine zierliche Dame mit bezauberndem französischem Akzent."

Snape: „Lass sie rein, das sind Freunde von mir!"

Lupin: „Ähm-"

_Wieder klingelt es_

Black: Jetzt ist es ein Haufen flauschiger Puppen, die Weihnachtslieder singen. Darunter auch ein Frosch, ein Schwein, ein Ding mir ziemlich langer Nase-"

Lupin: *entnervt lächelnd* „Schon gut, lasst sie rein!"

Und so saß man friedlich beisammen, lachte, freute sich an dem reichhaltigen Büffet und spielte Flüsterpost. Für Unterhaltung sorgte Wilhelm mit der Genauen Beschreibung von der exakten Kunst des Rüstungsbaus und ein komischer brauner Hund, der die Mistelzweige an einem ziemlich verstimmten Klavier zu Liedern begleitete, von denen die meisten gehofft hatten, dass sie für immer in den Archiven billiger Schlagerproduzenten verschwunden seinen. 

_Snape stützt seinen Kopf auf dem rechten Arm ab uns starrt apathisch geradeaus_

Gnocci: „Na, was sagst du? Das ist doch ein Leben, was?"

Snape: „Ja. Berauschend."

Wilhelm: „Mr Gnocci, wenn ich nicht irre, ist doch jetzt ihr großer Moment gekommen!"

Gnocci: „Großer Moment?"

Horst: „Klar, dem Moral von dem Geschicht', Alder!"

Gnocci: „Die Moral, natürlich! Also *räuspert sich* Und die Moral von der Geschicht': Böse, geizige Männer werden eine Nacht lang von wildfremden Leuten und aufdringlichen  Gegenständen mit beeindruckendem Schimpfwortrepertoire von einem absonderlichen Ort zum anderen geschleppt, wenn sie sich nicht von alleine ändern!"

Mistelzweige: „And now the end is near."

Snape: „Das ist eine doofe Moral. Und außerdem reimt sie sich nicht."

Mistelzweige: „And so I face the final curtain!"

Gnocci: „Also ich find sie gut und darauf kommt es an."

Miatelzweige: „My friend, I'll say it clear."

Algy: „Genau. Hauptsache, sie gefällt dem Kleinen."

Mistelzweige: „I'll state my case"

Wilhelm: „Ich schließe mich voll und ganz Ihrer Meinung an."

Mistelzweige: „Of which I'm certain."

Horst: „Genau! Dem war korrekte Moral!"

Mistelzweige: „But more, much more than this"

Snape: *seufzt _sehr tief*_

Mistelzweige: „I did it myyyyyyyy way!"

_Der Vorhang fällt_

ENDE

Und das soll es also gewesen sein? *schnüff* Ach, sie werden mir alle schrecklich fehlen, vor allem Gnocci, der kleine Schnuckel! Aber Algy wird gut auf ihn aufpassen.

Disclaimer: Folgende Charaktere gehören JKR: Snape, Lupin, Black, Flitwick, Harry, Ron, Hermine; Und die hier gehören JRR Tolkien: Galadriel, Celeborn und der  Kerl, der behauptet er hieße so ähnlich wie die Reisenspinne im verbotenen Wald, und alle seine Freunde; Charaktere, die teilweise mir und teilweise Charles Dickens gehören: Sämtliche Geister; Und last but not least, Charaktere, die ganz allein mir gehören: Gnocci, Johnny, Horst und Wilhelm. Ihr seht also, den größten Teil hab ich mir bloß geliehen und muss sie jetzt wiedergeben.

Übrigens ist Horsts netter kleiner Akzent keineswegs rassistisch gemeint, ich kannte tatsächlich mal jemanden, der so gesprochen hat. (Und es wahrscheinlich auch immer noch tut)

Und zum Schluss möchte ich mich noch bei all meinen treuen Reviewern bedanken, die mir auf nette Art und Weise bestätigt haben, dass meine geistige Zerrüttung doch noch nicht _zu weit fortgeschritten ist… _

Also, euch allen: FROHE WEIHNACHTEN!!! Und solltet ihr irgendwann von einem Geist besucht werden, beachtete ihn am Besten gar nicht. 


	6. Snapes Weihnachten

Ähm, tja, also, weil morgen Weihnachten ist, füge ich meinem Drama zur Feier des Tages noch ein kleines Gedichtchen hinzu. Es hat nicht wirklich was mit der Story zutun, aber es war mir auch zu billig... ähm… zu anspruchsvoll, um es separat zu veröffentlichen. Stellt euch einfach vor, der Nikolaus fragt Snape, ob er denn auch ein Gedicht aufsagen kann.

Joseph Freiherr von Eichendorf war so nett, mir für diese 16 Zeilen aneinander gereihten Schwachsinn sein Gedicht mit dem phantasievollen Titel ‚Weihnachten' zu leihen. Nochmals vielen Dank, Josie!  

Und exklusiv für Naru Taru *enthusiastisch rüberwink* möchte ich dieses Gedicht dem Kerl widmen, der so ähnlich heißt, wie diese Riesenspinne im verbotenen Wald! (Also known as: tall, dark, handsome stranger) *g* 

***************************************************************************

Snapes Weihnachten

Korridore sind verlassen

Weihnachtsengel sind ein Graus

Krieg ich einen heut zu fassen

Würg ich ihm das Manna raus

Und mit Tannen, Schleifen, Pfauen

Hat Gilderoy das Schloss geschmückt

Wollt ihm in die Visage hauen

Doch ist's nicht wirklich mir geglückt

Und ich flüchte aus den Mauern

Bis hinaus ins freie Feld

Dacht' ich könnt in Ruhe trauern

Doch ein Penner fragt nach Geld

Und wie die Kollegen singen

Songs von ABBA und Pink Floyd

Würd sie gern zum Schweigen zwingen

Oh, du gnadenlose Zoyd, äh Zeit!

***************************************************************************

Ja, dann noch mal FROHE WEIHNACHTEN! Und vielen lieben Dank für all eure Reviews! Und zum Schluss noch ein kleines Gewinnspiel: Wer Galadriels Ausspruch: ‚Die Welt ist im Wandel. Ich spüre es im Kreuz.' in akzentfreies Oxford-Elbisch übersetzten kann, bekommt von mir den goldenen Grottenolm verliehen! *g*  HOHOHO! *bekommt einen sehr harten Gegenstand auf den Kopf gehauen* 


End file.
